


Love Changes Everything

by Sunishine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunishine/pseuds/Sunishine
Summary: Sequel to HOCDU. Chris and Co return for their 7th year but someone is determined to make life unpleasant for Chris. He has to overcome many difficulties this year as his relationship with Lucius continues to blossom. Rated T for now, but may change as we progress. Warnings: male relationships, mpreg and Hermione bashing.All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, I make nothing from thisDisclaimerHarry Potter is the creation of J.K.Rowling and all rites belong to her and subsequent publishers, I do not own anything.





	1. End of Summer

Back from the holidays

Chris had enjoyed his vacation and had come back with all the usual souvenirs; it was lucky they were wizards and shrinking spells and feather-light charms existed otherwise they would never have got everything home; To further Chris’ experience Severus had been able to book first class tickets to fly there and back again, courtesy of his mother.

The best attraction for Chris had been the Grand Canyon. Under the cover of his invisibility cloak he had flown through the canyon on his broomstick. He had also taken a head-first dive off of Mount Rushmore on his broom, and his father had almost killed him for that one. When he had shared it with Draco, the blonde had laughed and said his father had been the same when he had flown off of the roof of Malfoy Manor when he had been ten.

On the days that they weren’t exploring the states Chris occupied his time partaking in various activities around the park; He spent time fishing, relaxing on the beach, took a bike ride around the park and even had a go at playing golf. His father meanwhile would use those days to trek around the woods looking for unusual plant life he could use in potions.

While enjoying the visits to the two Disney parks it was not something he would probably want to do again. He had seen some Disney films during his childhood, mostly at school such as Peter Pan and The Jungle Book, but with others he had caught glimpses of what Dudley was watching on TV. However, being not really knowledgeable about modern popular culture, some of the attractions just went over his head. 

It was not just muggle areas that they visited; they spent some time visiting many of the wizarding districts the states had, each one was different to the rest and so unlike Diagon Alley. If Chris had thought that quidditch had been popular back home; that was nothing to how the American wizards followed it. There were shops just dedicated to the local teams in each of the wizarding districts and he could not help picking up a few things that would help the Gryffindor team, much to his father’s consternation. “Again Slytherin will not have the quidditch cup this year,” Severus had mused. 

The week he had spent with his grandmother had not been as bad as he thought it would have been. His grandfather, Tobias Snape, had worked in the mines and the poor working conditions had been the demise of his health; then the strikes had forced him out of work and he had drunk himself to death.  
There had not been much money growing up, but Eileen had done her best for her son. It had been his friendship with Lily and the support she had given him that had got Severus through his youth. 

She had imparted what advice she could in Chris and he had left her home in The Lake District with a box of trinkets and heirlooms.

When he arrived at Malfoy Manor everything he would need for the coming school year was laid out on his bed along with a surprise. There lain inside a large brown box, curled up fast asleep was a small ginger kitten.

“Do you like your present?” Lucius asked coming up behind Chris and slipping his arms around his waist. “It’s a welcome home present. I know you have Hedwig, but since you sent her to Remus while you are at school this is something I thought Chris could have as opposed to Harry. He can always stay in my rooms if you do not want him in Gryffindor Tower.”

“You mean to say he’s our cat? And I can use him as an excuse to visit you.”

“I think of it as a reason for you to come and visit. With you all the way up in Gryffindor tower, you may forget about me.”

“I would never do that.” Chris leaned his head against Lucius’ chest.

Lucius used this opportunity to nuzzle Chris’ neck and place little bites on it. “I’ve missed you so much, next year I’ll have to take you away somewhere myself.”

“Just the two of us?” Chris asked.

“Well if you want I can bring Draco and your father along too,” Lucius teased as Chris nudged him in the ribs. “But as much as I enjoy their company, this should be something for just the two of us. We never properly seem to get much time alone together, for one reason or another.”

Chris slipped out of Lucius’ arms and removed everything that was on his bed before laying down on it. “We are alone now, and Draco knows better than to disturb us.”

Being unable to resist the delight that was below him Lucius surrendered to his pleasure.

-

Later that evening the three of them were sat around the dining room table discussing their preparations for the next day. “I will be dropping the two of you off at the station in the morning where you will catch the Express, Severus and I will then see the two of you at school. As this is your last year at Hogwarts, it is only fair that you get to have your last ride to school with your friends.”

Chris and Draco nodded as they went upstairs to pack their bags. “It’s going to be strange having father at school this year as a teacher, I won’t be able to get away with half the things I usually do.”

“It’s not that bad really, except for lessons and the Great Hall. You don’t really see much of them unless you choose to. Just act as you normally would do, it makes no difference if they catch you doing things you shouldn’t be doing. They catch you as your parent and punish you, or another teacher catches you and tells them and you still get punished. If you’re going to do something you plan it in a way where the suspicion does not lie on you.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Since when have you planned anything last year that would get you into trouble, and what difference did it make for you, Severus always had an eye out for you before he even knew you were his son.”

Chris laughed, “Well back then he actually believed I was a trouble maker like my father, he knows better though now.” 

The two split to enter their separate rooms, but it did not take long for them to finish and soon Draco was back knocking on Chris’ door.

“So what are you going to name this little one?” Draco asked as he stroked the ginger kitten who was purring contently on his lap.

“I don’t know, I chose Hedwig out of a book I was reading, but I was new to the wizarding world then. Now, I know so many historical figures I don’t know if I should pick one or have something simple.”

“Just as long as you don’t call him Leo or something like that.”  
Chris leaned over to stroke the cat, “I think I’ll call him Shinx in honour of the Sphinx I faced in the triwizard tournament. I also knew a girl at school who went by that name and it’s very unusual.”

“Shinx?” Draco stroked the cat again and it perked it’s head up at that. “Well I guess that’s a keeper, he seems to like it.”  
Sometime during the night the two boys fell asleep there on Chris’ bed and were not to be disturbed until the morning.


	2. Back to School

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Back to School

When Chris and Draco boarded the train the next morning their friends were surprised to see them. They alone knew that Lucius was the new defence teacher and had assumed the two of them would accompany their fathers to school.

"So you've been relegated to taking the train this year Chris, does your father want some free time alone?" Pansy teased.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny Pans," Chris deadpanned. "If my father wanted time alone, it would not be at Hogwarts."

The entire compartment laughed. "And what about your father Draco?"

"Well you see, Chris' father left to have his 'alone time' so that my father could have his alone time, if you get my drift, it's been a very lonely summer." Draco teased as Chris blushed. "And I don't think my father would be ashamed of having any alone time at Hogwarts, not when he has the permission of the headmaster."

If possible, Chris blushed even further. At everyone's inquisitive looks he went on to explain about their courtship and also about his vacation. He had just finished with a complete circle by saying that their father's wanted them to enjoy taking the train for the last time when they saw Weasley and Granger pass their compartment on their way to the prefects meeting.

"I guess that's our cue to leave Pans," Draco said standing up, "The Head Boy and Girl await us." The two Slytherin prefects left and Daphne turned to the others. "I wonder what those two were arguing about?"

"Granger's perfectionism no doubt," Chris remarked. "They were always like that."

By the time Draco and Pansy returned, the lunch lady had been by and they had Luna in tow. "Beware for torture this year, Granger is Head Girl."

Chris snorted, "No big surprise there really, but what about Head Boy?"

"Goldstein, Ravenclaw. At least there's some sense."

For the rest of the trip they spoke of their holidays and everything they did.

Chris along with Neville and Ginny, who were now officially dating, was sat with Dean, Seamus and Ron in the middle of the Gryffindor table while Hermione was sat by the empty space reserved for the first years. She had her breasts pushed out with her head girl's badge out in prominent display.

"I think Hermione's been taking lessons from Percy," Ginny whispered to them and the boys burst into giggles as Neville and Chris shared a look.

"My brother was so pompous, both as a prefect and Head Boy – he would always preen like a peacock too." Ginny explained to Chris as to her he had never met Percy.

At that moment McGonagall came in with the first years to be sorted and hush fell over the entire hall.

"This year’s intake seems much bigger this year," Ginny remarked.

"I think that people are finally aware that the veil that's been over Hogwarts has finally lifted. People probably feel safe to send their kids to school now, I mean just look at our first few years here; Trolls, secret corridors, petrified students, dementors and all that shit." Dean remarked.

Ron burst out laughing, "That's just the stuff everyone knew about, you would not believe the things Harry did and saw, Dumbledore kept it very hush hush. Our first defence teacher was possessed by You-Know-Who, a giant, killer snake lived in a secret chamber under the school, my pet rat was actually a death eater in his animagus form and then Mad-Eye Moody was a polyjuiced death eater everyone believed to be dead."

"Shit," Seamus whispered. "This was all covered up? No wonder the Ministry did nothing when it was said You-Know-Who was back."

"Oh it wasn't covered up," Chris finally spoke up. "Dumbledore made the ministry aware, but they just refused to believe it. The minister himself was told about   
Pettigrew and Black, and also about You-Know-Who's rebirth personally, but just refused to see the truth.

"I think this years intake has more to do with the first fall of You-Know-Who, people felt safe and thus started having kids again." He noticed everyone looking at him with shocked looks on their faces. "My father and I do talk. Before starting here, he did share stories of what had gone on here during his time just so I would be aware."

"Of course," Ron's face had a look of realisation pass across it. Snape was always around at those times, making trouble for Harry. I remember just how mad he was when he found out Sirius Black had escaped."

Despite the man being his father, Chris could feel himself agreeing with Ron. Severus Snape had made his life as Harry Potter hell. Then again believing the woman you loved had left would do that to you, he could only imagine how it would feel if Lucius left him and had a child with another woman, Draco not counting of course.

A sharp "Shhh," came from further down the table and they all turned to see Hermione glaring at them. She inclined her head towards the sorting to indicate that's what they should be concentrating on.

They all rolled their eyes but turned their attention on the sorting where McGonagall was currently working her way through the L’s. It did not take long for Ron to start grumbling about how hungry he was and finally the sorting was over. The tables were soon groaning under all the dishes of the welcome feast.

After talking about their holidays the conversation soon turned to Harry Potter. "So, he's not coming back to Hogwarts at all this year?" Seamus asked.

"Obviously not, or he would be here. I don't really blame him for staying away after everything he's gone through. Have you heard anything Neville?"

Neville spluttered on his pumpkin juice. "Me? Why would I have heard anything?"

"The two of you were friends, I thought maybe he had written to you."

"I heard from Draco that he spent the summer travelling, he received a card from Mount Rushmore. Draco found it funny that the two of us were in the same country but didn't see one another. Personally I don't think he actually realises how big the States actually is," Chris said helping Neville out. "I also heard he wants to stay with Remus and Dora this year and help with the baby preparations."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Ginny swooned. "I suppose they are the only family he has left now. I wonder how Tonks is doing now?"

Probably getting lots of rest, I don't think Remus wants any harm coming to his unborn child, you know how clumsy Tonks is," Ron said after hastily swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Soon, all the plates and dishes were cleared away and Dumbledore got to his feet. "Welcome back everyone. I am hoping everyone had a fulfilling holiday and rest, I know several of the faculty members did." At this both Snape and McGonagall glared at the headmaster. Chris wondered what McGonagall had done to cause her to glare at the headmaster like that. "I would like to introduce, although to many of you he needs no introduction, your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Malfoy."

There was a scattered applause, the strongest coming from the Slytherin side. Meanwhile, Hermione leaned over to the group of seventh years, "I can't believe Dumbledore, first Snape and now Malfoy, are there no other competent candidates out there that he has to hire Death Eaters?"

During the last part of her ramble, the hall had gone quiet and so her words echoed through the entire room. Chris hid his head in his hands, Draco turned red either from anger or humiliation, the first years were all staring at her with their mouths open, the Slytherins all had murderous glares on their faces and even the professors seemed shocked. McGonagall wasted no time in striding down the aisle, beckoning the girl to follow her.

Dumbledore blinked a few times before continuing his speech and dismissing the hall. Everyone made their way from the hall to their houses, Chris however remained seated until the last of the students had left before slipping out and making his way to Lucius' rooms.

Whispering the password he slipped inside and laid himself out on the sofa. He knew both Lucius and his father had still been in the Great Hall when he had left, and his father sometimes went to check the first years had settled in, so who knew how long Lucius would be.

Upon smelling his master, Shinx came out and started mewling until Chris picked the kitten up and placed him on his stomach.

He almost fell asleep stroking the kitten, but the sound of the door opening brought him back to alertness.

"I thank you for your concern Miss Granger, but I assure you I am more than qualified to teach you, need I remind you of some of the teachers you've had in the past?"

There was a moment of silence where Chris could only assume Hermione was trying to come up with a reasonable answer, and failing. "Well then, I bid you goodnight and see you in class."

Lucius shut the door and turned to see Chris, who was now sat up and watching him. "I didn't think you'd come tonight, I would have thought you'd want to catch up with your friends."

Chris placed the cat on the floor, who mewled in disappointment, and went over to Lucius' side. "I came to say goodnight, and to see how you were after Granger's outburst."

It was Lucius' turn to sit down on the sofa and he pulled Chris down onto his knee. "That dratted girl, she thinks because she's head girl she can get away with murder, Minerva took her down a peg or two. She's been given a warning that if she does something like this again she will be stripped of her Head Girls badge. She was also made to apologise to the two of us in person, not that I would really call that an apology, but it is the best she can come up with.

Chris placed a tender kiss on Lucius' temple, "Don't worry, being Head Girl means everything to her, she won't try it again."

"Oh whatever would I do without you, now off you go to bed before you get into trouble." He set Chris on his feet and gave him a quick slap to his backside. "You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Goodnight, love you." He was about to step out the door when there was a scratching at his leg. He looked down to see Shinx had dug his claws into his pants.

"I think your cat has missed you today and wants you to takes him with you." Lucius chuckled.

Chris sighed and bent down to pick up the kitten. "If I take you with me you might get attacked by Crookshanks," For whatever reason he was unable to resist the look the cat was giving him. "Very well then, you can come."

"Chris," He looked round and just as he did so Lucius pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you too."

As Chris left Lucius' rooms with a smile on his face neither of them saw a figure slip back through the shadows.


	3. Potions

Chapter 3: Potions

The next morning twin groans could be heard coming from opposite sides of the hall as the seventh years were given their timetables.

"Can you believe this?" Draco asked as he came over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Chris. "Double potions this morning and double defence this afternoon. Is the old man crazy?"

"I think Dumbledore's trying to torture me, this is payment for something I did in the past."

Draco cleared his throat reminding Chris that they were sat with the others. "Forget torture, I'm officially in hell. I have you, Snape and father all together in one day."

Chris swatted Draco across the shoulders as he left for the Slytherin table again. "What's so bad about having potions and defence on the same day?" Ginny asked.

"Just imagine having lessons taught by both of your parents in one day. That's what it feels like for Draco and I, well for Draco it's worse because he's known both men for longer, but we've all spent a lot of time together."

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Hermione said snootily. "Just because it's people you know doesn't mean that it's going to be any different."

Chris looked calculatingly at Hermione. "Did you ever have any friends at school before you came to Hogwarts Hermione?" Of course he knew she had no friends here besides him and Ron when they were in their first year.

Across the table Ron coughed what sounded like `bossy-know-it-all`, and even everyone else had to nod their heads in amusement.

"I had friends, thank you very much." She said before storming off. Everyone else just shrugged and carried on with their breakfast.

Chris looked around the hall taking into account Draco and his Slytherin friends, the Ravenclaws and Ernie McMillan sat at the Hufflepuff table as he got an idea to teach Hermione a lesson. She definitely would not mess around with them once he was done.

He slipped across to the Slytherin table. "I need your help." He stated squeezing in next to Draco. "I need you to pass this on to your housemates in our potions class and I'll talk to the others." He whispered something into Draco's ear that made the Slytherin smile maliciously.

"That's excellent, but how are we going to pull it off?"

"Meet me early outside of the classroom and I'll have it ready. I'm sure my father has something in his rooms we can use. I'm going now to speak to the Ravenclaws."

-

As arranged, Chris was stood outside of the potions classroom when Draco ambled up. "Here, these are for you guys. I saw Terry in the library and he promised to pass his along" He passed Draco four rolls of parchment, "This should do the trick, I spoke to father as well, and after last night...well you get my drift."

Draco could only smile as he leaned against the wall. "So how was last night, your first time as student and teacher?"

Chris shot him a glare, "Hush, last thing I need right now is for the whole school to know of my relationship. Dumbledore might have approved of it but I don't think parents will. Besides nothing happened, first night back and all, anyway that's what weekends are for."

One by one the rest of the seventh year potions class turned up and on the hour the door opened and they all stepped through.

Snape had set them an easy lesson, they were each given a potion from last year and had to make it without any assistance from their books and for a double period it passed quite quickly.

They were just clearing up their workstations after finishing their potions when Snape called out, "Once you have cleared everything away you may pack your bags, I want an essay on where your potion went wrong for next class and you may leave your summer assignments on your desks for me to collect."

Hermione's hand shot into the air as everyone else pulled their scrolls out of their bags. "Excuse me sir, but what summer assignment? I don't remember you setting us anything."

Chris had to duck into his bag to hide his smile and pull out his scroll as Snape turned to Hermione. "Are you telling me you failed to complete your homework Miss Granger? Did becoming Head Girl go to your head so much you felt you were beyond simple homework assignments in the same way you felt you could insult teachers to your liking?"

Hermione blushed but held her ground. "No sir, but how could I complete something we were not set."

"Why then, if I did not set you anything, does everyone else have theirs sat on their desks."

Hermione could only open and close her mouth, unable to think of anything, and looking remarkably like a fish as she took in the ten scrolls around her.

"In that case, as well as your essay, I expect to see your assignment Friday afternoon, otherwise I shall be reporting your behaviour to Professor McGonagall. I'm sure you can get the assignment off of one of your fellow students." Snape summoned all the scrolls to him and left the classroom for his office.

Hermione was looking around at the rest of the class to see who would help her, but they were all packing their bags, eager to get to lunch. Knowing she would never ask the Slytherins for help, Chris tagged along with Draco, Blaise, Theo and Daphne.

"Did you see her face?" Chortled Theo. "Priceless, I think Snape has channelled his hatred of Harry Potter into Granger. It so reminded me of our early days."

"Can you really blame him, after everything Granger did? She has not really made a good start for herself this year." Draco asked the others as they entered the Great Hall. "It's one thing to insult a teacher behind his back but to do it in front of the whole school is something else entirely, and what better way to insult her back than to do it in front of the class."

"Who do you think she will turn to in the end to give her the question?"

Chris chuckled, "No doubt she will ask everyone in the class, but no one will be able to give her an answer she will be able to accept, did you all look at your papers?" 

As everyone nodded Chris continued, "Each one of you had a different question on your paper. I selected one NEWT paper and split the questions onto each of your scrolls. I would be prepared to actually receive these questions at some point this term, father said it sounded like a good idea."

"And if Granger just does the first essay she is told?"

Chris had a very sneaky grin on his face as he answered, "Well I'm sure the Professor can ensure she receives the same assignment again. I have also obtained her homework diary from last year and put her assignment in it."

That caused everyone to laugh as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

That evening Chris was sat in the common room with Neville doing his potions essay, despite the fact that he had a near perfect potion. He was determined to prove that despite being the potions professor's son, he was not worth more than anyone else in the class.

He was so immersed in his work that he did not notice Hermione stood over him until Neville cleared his throat. "What can I do for you Granger?"

"Normally I wouldn't do this, but did Snape tell you anything about the assignment he set us, everyone I've asked has given me a different answer."

Chris eyes her, she was fishing for information, "Only the same thing he told everyone else. Just because I'm the professor’s son does not mean I am privy to everything my father does. Besides, it's not unusual to be given different assignments, at this stage in our education it's perfectly normal, look at class today."

Hermione huffed in exasperation, "I just don't understand why you all got the assignment but I never did."

"Are you sure you didn't receive it Hermione?" Neville asked piping up. "With everything going on maybe you just forgot about it." Neville did not know about the prank, but Chris was glad for the interruption, another minute and he might just have cracked.

"I'm not you Neville," Hermione snapped, causing Neville to go red slightly and Chris to growl slightly. Neville had gotten better over the years, his memory improving each year. "I can show you if you like, I still have my diary from last year." She stormed up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

"I really don't get her change in personality; even as a first year when she had no friends she wasn't this vindictive." Neville said as he resumed his homework.  
Chris shook his head as he returned to his potions essay and had just finished the paragraph he had started before Hermione had interrupted him, when a book was flung down in front of him. "There read exactly what that says."

Chris spent a minute pretending to peruse Hermione's homework planner before answering the girl. "'Describe the effects of the moonshine potion including its ingredients and explain why they are only added after a full moon.' Is this the one you mean?"

Hermione snatched the book back from him and looked at the page herself. "What...but...we haven't even got around to this particular potion yet."

"I wouldn't have expected that to stop you, to be honest I would have thought you would have read the whole of advanced potion making last year."

Hermione glared at him, "That's not the point. Now if you would excuse me..." she turned and flounced out of the common room, no doubt on her way to the library. 

The moment she left the common room burst out laughing, everyone's opinions on Hermione Granger had obviously gone downhill. Chris could only smile, he was definitely not going to make things easy for Hermione Granger this year if she carried on the way she was.


	4. Threat

Threat

"Mr Weasley, your wrist is too slack; with that movement any first year could disarm you. Miss Patil, try not to embellish your wand too much or you will end up half-way across the classroom. Mr Longbottom, well done." Neville blushed under the praise the professor gave him, it was not often he got singled out for praise.

"Alright class, that is enough for today, you may pack away your books and are then free to go, please read chapter 2 in preparation for the next class. Mr Snape and Miss Granger please stay behind for a moment."

The was a scurry of activity as everyone packed up their bags and hurried out of the defence classroom while Chris and Hermione waited for their professor. Once everyone had left the room they were both given a roll of parchment.

"I am planning a practical demonstration of some of the spells you will be learning this year and I want the two of you to demonstrate these to your classmates. The scroll contains the spells I want you to learn and you will need to be ready after next weekend; as you will be demonstrating them on each other, you will need to be able to deflect the spells as well as demonstrate their effects by letting them hit you."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with thrill. "Oh I'll be ready sir, is that everything?"

"Yes, you may go, Chris if you could stay for one more minute please." Hermione picked up her bag and practically skipped out of the classroom. The door shut behind her and Lucius turned to Chris.

"How would you like to join me for dinner this evening? It has been our first month together at Hogwarts and I think it is in need of a little celebration, it's the weekend tomorrow so it doesn't matter if you are out too late."

Chris smiled as he stood up and picked up his bag. "I would love to join you for dinner tonight," He leaned over and placed a kiss on Lucius' lips, "And maybe more?"

Lucius laughed, "If that is what you want, now off with you, I have another class due soon."

Chris stepped out of the classroom, he had a free period before lunch and he was planning on going to the library to start on his homework if he was going to spend the weekend with Lucius.

"You do know it's wrong, don't you?" A voice spoke from behind Chris causing him to groan silently as he saw Hermione leaning against the wall next to the classroom door.

"Care to enlighten me to what you mean, I cannot read minds." For a brief moment he wondered if lengillimency would work if he cast the incantation on her even though he was not a lengillimens himself, but thought better of it; Granger's mind was probably like a maze, too full of information to figure out a clear path through.

"You and Professor Malfoy, he's a teacher and shouldn't be taking advantage of you like that."

Chris eyed her warily, "he's a teacher and therefore has the right to choose whichever students that he wants to do his demonstrations. He knows what I'm capable of and trusts me to be able to do this correctly, the same way he knows what you are capable of." There was no possible way she could be hinting at what she was insinuating.

"Well, maybe I have it wrong then. Maybe you're the one taking advantage of him instead. Either way, you should know that actions do have consequences."

She was delusional Chris decided as he watched her turn and walk away. There was no possible way she could know anything about Lucius and himself despite her claims. Even if she did, what could happen, Professor Dumbledore was fully aware of their courtship and he would not let anything happen to them.

-

Lucius was worried, the dinner he had prepared for Chris and himself was sat in the corner under a heating charm, but Chris was almost an hour late. While it was true he had never specified a time, dinner meant the time it was served in the Great Hall.

He turned as he heard the door open and close and was momentarily confused until Chris appeared from underneath his invisibility cloak.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a difficult time escaping from Granger. She seemed to be tailing me every step I took."

Lucius took hold of Chris' arm to guide him over to the table. "Tell me, and maybe I can find some way to make her suffer."

Chris took a sip from the glass of water that was in front of him before he began. "Everyone was going down to dinner, but I said I would be eating in my father's rooms. Hermione doesn't eat with the others in our year anymore you may have noticed, so I didn't think anything of it when she didn't follow the others and remained reading in a chair. I was halfway down when I realised I was being followed; I decided to take a detour going via the kitchens pretending to pick up some food and of course I then had to go into the kitchens and it is impossible to enter there and not come out with anything. I knew I had to take action then as I saw her hidden behind a nearby tapestry, so I decided to go to father's rooms and pick up my invisibility cloak, he's probably going to wonder why there's a treacle tart in his room but I can contact him later. I know I can get from father's rooms to his office a little bit further down the corridor and out of sight and so I came straight from there. I do hope someone catches her standing there."

Lucius put down both of their plates, "but why was she following you in the first place?"

Chris savoured his first mouthful, lunch had been a bit of a blur as he had worried about Hermione's message. "Ah yes, perhaps I should have told you about that incident first after this morning's lesson." In between mouthfuls, he told Lucius of Hermione's accusations and threat. "I just think it was an empty threat, putting two and two together and getting five, but it seems that she's actually looking for something."

"Don't worry about it, I can't see her doing anything, not while she's in school at any rate. But just promise me you'll keep an eye out and I'll have a word with your father about her as well."

"She can't actually do anything can she? I know Dumbledore has given his consent, but could she take it higher, like to the governors or the ministry?" Chris set down his knife and fork and looked intently at Lucius.

"You don't need to worry about the governors, many of them are old school so will understand the value of a courtship. As for the ministry, she would have to take irrefutable evidence for them to consider anything. You have nothing to worry about."

After dinner they retired to the couch and Lucius enquired about Chris' week and complained about some of his students making Chris laugh.

Before it got too late Chris decided to return to Gryffindor Tower, just to dispel Granger some, but did say he would return the next day.

"Just remember, don't let her get to you," Lucius said as he placed a kiss on Chis' forehead. "If you like, you can stay over the night before the demonstration and we can practice your spells."

Chris spent the weekend working on his spells, away from Lucius for he could see Hermione in the corner working and watching him. He contemplated going down to his father's rooms just to avoid her scrutiny, but no doubt she would try and follow him there again.

By Monday, Chris was glad to return to class, at least then he had a reason to ignore Hermione.

"You are so lucky," Chris muttered to Draco as he sat down next to him in transfiguration. "At least you have a Granger-free zone."

"Ah yes, dad told me about your dilemma, he missed you this weekend. And you couldn't even escape to your father's room?"

Chris pulled out his books, parchment and ink. "And give her more ammunition, she's done nothing but watch me all weekend. She's got it into her head that there's something going on between your father and me."

Draco had to stifle a laugh, "But there is."

"But she doesn't know that," Chris whispered as McGonagall entered the room. "Only the teachers know, and there's a reason for that. And now she's digging for proof."

"Mr Snape, are you quite finished?" McGonagall called over, causing Chris to blush. "Then we can begin. As you have noticed, since your first assignments I have been grading your work and also giving you a percentage."

She passed everyone a sheet of paper. "This shows you what percentage you need for each grade, this way those of you looking to improve your grade know what you need to get."

Next, she passed out their last assignments. Since he had started his N.E.W.T's he had been getting a steady stream of E's, but since the start of this year he had been getting O's. From the sheet he could see that his marks had just been hitting the O level, but now this assignment was at 90%.

Once all the assignments had been passed out McGonagall started on her lesson. "This term we are going to be working on human transfiguration. If you have the aptitude, by the end of the year maybe you can start working on the animagus transfiguration. Be warned, human to animal transfiguration is a complex procedure and I would hate any of you to be stuck permanently with animal features. I am sure some of you know people with stories to tell about that.

Chris had to suppress a laugh as he remembered a half-cat Granger in their second year. He shook his head when Draco looked him, but gave a slight inclination of his head towards Granger, who was almost bouncing in her seat.

"I'd love to see her as a flea," Draco whispered to Chris as they turned to the required page in their books.

It seemed McGonagall's idea of putting their percentages on their assignments was shared amongst the rest of the teaching staff. Chris was happy with his marks, in most of his subjects he was just below an O, so if he continued on the way he was by the time the exams arrived he should have no trouble hitting the top grade. 

Much to his delight he was beating Granger in potions, by a whole five percent, according to his father.

"It's not just about following instructions, but knowing your ingredients," Severus explained one evening while going over the Half-Blood Prince's notes. "Take the sopophorous bean example. Then skin is so hard, it's difficult to get much juice that way, but crushing it exerts more power and thus gives us more juice."

It was nice to be top of the class, but something was bothering Chris about this; Granger did not seem as concerned as she should have been about it, she was spending more time than usual in the library and not all of it on class work according to Neville; he had seen her in the charms section mostly and they had yet to be set a charms assignment.

By the time the weekend rolled around Chris had decided he would keep an eye on what she was doing. From previous experience, when she was secretive that meant she was planning something.

Sunday evening, Chris and Lucius were in his rooms practicing the spells Chris would need the following day in his practical demonstration with Hermione Granger.

"I think we should call it a night now," Lucius said returning his wand to its holster. "We don't want you too worn out for tomorrow."

Chris nodded and also put away his wand. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, Lucius had really put him through his paces tonight, making him cast the spells until he had them perfect, and also to let the spells hit him in order to know their effects. For a brief moment, he compared this practice to the one in his fourth year with the imperious curse, but then decided Lucius was not that sadistic.

"I'm going to use your shower," he stated peeling off his robes and heading for the bathroom. "Seen as it's your fault I feel like this."

"And here I thought you liked getting dirty with me," Lucius chuckled, and ended up with a face full of t-shirt as a reply.

Chris adjusted the shower to the desired temperature and stepped beneath the spray, letting it massage his shoulders. He just stood there for ten minutes, letting the tension drain away so by the time he stepped out of the shower he was completely relaxed and ready for something else.

He found Lucius sat on the sofa reading by the firelight, he was mesmerised watching the light dance across his face. He went over to Lucius' drinks cabinet and poured drinks for them, and then went and sat down next to him.

"Here, our little celebration last weekend was cut short." Lucius looked at Chris with raised eyebrows. "What? Admit it, you had something like this planned last weekend if I hadn't have left early."

Lucius reached out and pulled Chris onto his lap, "Well, with that sort of offer, who can resist." He set their drinks aside before nuzzling into his neck. "So, you've given up on the Granger problem then."

Chris pulled back from Lucius, "No, I know she's up to something, but for now it's not worth worrying about. I want to be able to spend time with the one I love, the one I love who I want nothing more than to spend the night with."

"Now that I can arrange, not a problem."

As Lucius led him to the bedroom Chris was glad he had chosen to put his concerns aside. All that was important now was Lucius and himself."


	5. Spells

"Today, we are going to be doing a practical demonstration on the new spells we will be learning, which you will all be tested on in your end of term tests. Mr Snape and Miss Granger will show us what they have been practicing in preparation."

They took up a duelling stance and on the count of three started. They were supposed to allow the spell to hit them once to demonstrate their effects, and then block the spell. However, Hermione was dodging or repelling many of the spells Chris sent her way and thus he had to take those she had missed for the demonstration.

Everything was fine until Hermione hit him with a wordless spell that should have been a blinding spell and he ended up doubling over in pain clutching his abdomen and everyone knew something was wrong.

Draco was first out of his chair to see what was wrong with Chris while the professor turned to Hermione. "Could you please explain what that was about? Which spell were you attempting?"

Hermione cowered under his glare, "I was just using the blindness charm - the one that causes spots to appear in front of the eyes. I don't think I did anything wrong." Her voice had a slight hysterical note to it.

"Mr Malfoy, take Mr Snape up to the hospital wing and wait for me there. Mr Longbottom, please let Professor Snape know and if he would like to come up. Miss Granger, you will return to Gryffindor tower until we have ascertained what is going on. Someone will be up to talk to you shortly. Class dismissed."

Draco, with the help of Ron, half carried Chris out of the classroom. They had only got halfway there when Chris collapsed on them and they had to sit him down on the floor, propped up against the wall.

"I could almost kill that girl sometimes after everything she's put him through." Draco said running a hand through Chris' hair. Ignoring Ron's puzzled look he told the red head to go and fetch his father. 

"No need, I'm here," Lucius said as he bent down to scoop his lover up. Chris whimpered as he did so.

"It hurts so much, please make it stop." "Shh, we'll have you up to the hospital wing and then we can sort you out. You'll soon be right as rain."

As Lucius walked away carrying Chris, Ron turned to Draco. "I don't mean to sound rude, but is there something going on between Chris and your father, Malfoy? He seems to care a lot about him, more than Professor Snape does about you."

"Believe me when I say there is a long and complicated history between Chris and my father, but that is something you are going to have to ask Chris about. Besides Severus cares for me in his own way." Draco pushed himself off of the floor. "I'm going back to my common room, at the moment it's going to be best to stay out of the way."

-

When Chris woke up, he was a little dazed and confused. It took him a while to orientate himself and realise that he was in the hospital wing. The next thing he noticed was that his father and Lucius were sat by his bedside conversing in low tones on either side of him. They each had hold of his hands and it was not until he squeezed theirs did they realise that he was awake.

"What happened?" he asked looking between the two men as he sat up. "I know Hermione was supposed to hit me with the blindness hex, but I know for a fact that that wasn't it."

Severus ran a hand through his son's hair. "We don't know what it was yet, Madam Pomphrey has been running some tests and we are waiting to hear back from her."

"What have I done to make her hate me so much? There's no way she miscasts a spell, not in the six years I've known her, and today she was purposely missing those spells."

Lucius squeezed Chris' hand, "Don't worry, I'll be having words with her regarding her performance in class. With her current list of transgressions, I personally would like to hit her with whatever spell she used on you."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't quite have the same effect on Miss Granger as it has had on Chris, not when the spell was originally designed to be used on women."

The three men turned to look at the matron of Hogwarts, who had just stepped out of her office. "What do you mean Madam Pomphrey?" Chris asked.

The matron looked between Chris and Lucius, "I have to ask, are the two of you sexually active? Only that there is an unusual concentration of female hormones in your body that are only present in pregnant women."

"Poppy, are you saying..." Severus began but was quickly cut off. "What Miss Granger did was to cast a phantom pregnancy charm on you Chris. Normally this just mimics a pregnancy in women and is ineffective in men. Somehow she altered the spell so that you grew the extra organs you would need which was why you were in so much pain. I am asking because it is possible that what she has done has caused these new organs to become fertile and if you and Lucius have or will have engaged in sexual intercourse there is the potential for you to be pregnant. I don't know anything for definite yet, but I want to arrange for a specialist to see you. I can have them come here so you don't need to worry about going to St Mungos and everything will be very confidential."

Chris looked between the three adults, unsure what to think. His mind was running in all directions and was unsure what to say.

"Last night was the only time that we've slept together since we came to Hogwarts," Chris turned to look at Lucius as the man spoke to the nurse. "But rest assured I have enough restraint to hold back until we know what's going on, and even if the worst happens," he turned to look at Chris taking a hold of his hand, "I will support you."

"In the meantime I am going to have the headmaster speak to miss Granger, find out exactly what she did; what spell she used. As I said the phantom pregnancy charm is ineffective on men, in that it will do nothing; she must have adapted it somehow and if that's the case she could have seriously harmed him. If you would excuse me," Severus stood up and gave Chris' shoulder and quick squeeze and a look to Lucius that said 'we'll talk later' before leaving the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey passed Chris a bottle, "Take this, I want you to rest and then in the morning you are free to go."

Lucius helped Chris to take the sleeping draught and settle back down on the bed as he tucked the covers around him. He placed a quick kiss on his forehead, "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to talk with your father."

Chris watched Lucius walked away as sleep slowly took hold.


	6. Talks

Chapter 6: Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 

As Lucius left the hospital wing after making sure that Chris was settled, it had been a bit of a shock to all of them, he almost ran over Minerva who was walking towards him. "I apologise, I did not see you there."

"Not to worry," she smiled, "I know you have a lot on your mind at the moment. Ron Weasley did come and explain to me about what happened during your class today and I was just on my way to talk to Poppy before I speak to Albus. I also passed by Severus a few minutes ago who seemed to be in a very foul mood."

"Ah, yes. I believe he may in part be angry with me. Walk with me up to the headmaster's office and I shall explain everything on the way."

Minerva fell into step with Lucius as they walked towards the headmaster's office and Lucius explained everything that had happened in his class to what Poppy had told them. "As she said, everything is still theory at this point, because unless she somehow found a way to manipulate cells I can't see how any of this is even possible, and as for why she would do it, that is an even bigger mystery."

"She's the only one who can shed light on the situation, and for now that will have to wait until tomorrow. It is too late to be disturbing the rest of Gryffindor tower in bringing her down here." Minerva gave the gargoyle the password and they stepped up onto the ascending staircase leading to Albus' office. Nearing the top, they could hear raised voices.

"I don't think you understand the danger she's put my son in Albus."

Opening the door, they saw Severus pacing the floor in front of Albus' desk while the headmaster looked serenely on.

"She has done wrong, and she will be punished for that. But without complete evidence I cannot expel her. As it stands all that we know is that she has attacked a student and for that the punishment is detention for however long her teacher deems. I will speak with her in the morning to determine what happened from her end, for all we know it could have been an honest mistake." Albus rose from his chair to walk around the room, seeming to examine his various trinkets. "Choices have been made over the last year that we cannot change now, things could have been very different had truths been known, but as it is things are the way they are."

"I beg to differ; Chris chose those changes because Hermione Granger targeted him in the same way she is targeting him now. She doesn't realise who it is she is targeting, but the intent remains the same. Whether or not he was Harry Potter does not seem to have changed anything now."

Minerva placed her hand on Severus' shoulder. "Albus is right, there's little we can do at the moment until we know the full analysis of Chris' situation and have spoken to Miss Granger. Go rest and be ready to be there for your son when he needs you. Albus and I will sort out Miss Granger's punishment." She gently led Severus towards the door where Lucius still stood and indicated for the man to guide the potions professor back down to his rooms.

Their walk down to the dungeons was in silence, Severus was brooding and Lucius was in contemplation.

Lucius made sure Severus was sat on his sofa before he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured them both a drink. "Here, I know it's been a shock for all of us, but we need to get ourselves together and be there for Chris, come what may."

Severus downed his drink before glaring at Lucius. "Tell me one thing, in all of this dating my son, when did it become sleeping with my son?"

Lucius set his glass down on the table before looking at Severus. "I want to say that it was just the next step in a relationship, but there was more to it than that. You know my feelings in all of this, he was never just a fling. I wanted to give him an experience that went beyond anything else, hence the reason for the courtship. I was going to take everything slowly and do things step by step. The other night was what Chris wanted, he asked me to make love to him."

Severus leaned back in his chair, "Nothing is ever going to be easy with that boy. Just promise me that if the worst does happen you will take care of him."

"Did I not make that promise to Chris? We are in this together, if he is pregnant then that's just an obstacle we will overcome. I will not love him any less if he does end up carrying my child."

That admission made Severus sit up. "Love? And Chris, does he feel the same?"

"He said…he told me he loved me. Weeks ago, when school first started, he came down to see me and then before leaving, that's when he said it."

For the first time in a long while a smile crept across Severus' face. "Well, I must say, I did not expect this quite so soon. I could see it coming I will admit, there was something about him this summer that I just couldn't pin down."


	7. Answers

Chapter 7: Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione was called up to the headmaster's office first thing the next morning to answer for her actions. Both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were sat there conversing in low tones.

They both looked up when the door opened. "Ah, Miss Granger, sit down. Professor McGonagall and I have been reviewing the memory of your lesson where you injured Mr. Snape; could you explain to me why you cast the phantom pregnancy spell on him?"

Hermione blinked her eyes, "The phantom pregnancy spell? Why would I do something like that, sir, to what purpose would that pertain?"

"That's the question we would like answering. You see this spell and the charm you said you were attempting have very similar wand movements, but the incantations are very different. you are very accomplished at non-verbal spells and that speaks of reason to hide something. Miss Granger, I could easily expel you for this, or you could even end up in Azkaban. This spell was designed to be used only on women. You could have easily killed him. As it is we still do not know if he is in a stable state or not yet." Dumbledore went on.

If the professors were expecting her to show any remorse, then they were surprised by what came out of her mouth next. "I hardly think it would kill him, all I wanted to do was to show him that what he is doing is wrong and unnatural."

"And what would that be exactly Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half-moon spectacles at her.

"In having a relationship with another man. I've seen him and Malfoy together when they think no one is looking. If they saw how a man looked pregnant they would see that what they are doing is unnatural."

"Unnatural? Is love unnatural Miss Granger? Whether it be two men, two women, a man and a woman or any other combination, love should be celebrated as it is two halves coming together. I fell in love with a young wizard during my youth and I have never loved anyone since, even after he betrayed me. You see Miss Granger, human beings are one of the few species that mate for life and therefore the reason we celebrate when two people find the one they want to spend their life with."

"It's still not right sir. Man and woman were created to be together to reproduce. If two men were to be together they would have been given the necessary parts."

"You have no remorse for what you have done then?" When Hermione shook her head, Dumbledore sighed and said, "Well in that case, I have no choice but to suspend you, from now until the start of the new term after Christmas."

"Suspend me!" Hermione squeaked. "For my beliefs? You have no justification; I could go to the ministry with this."

"If it was based only on that then yes, I'm sure you could. However, there are several anti-discrimination rules I could have you dismissed under, not to mention you attacked a fellow student. I have been lenient towards your, Mr. Weasley's and Mr. Potter's attitudes to rule breaking in the past as I believed it justified the means, but not this."

"But what if I were to go to the ministry and tell them that I know that Chris Snape and Professor Malfoy are having an affair" Hermione was clutching at straws now.

"Do you want me to add blackmail to your list of transgressions Miss Granger as that is what you are going for. Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy entered a formal courtship contract before he started working here. Whatever they do is perfectly legal. Now I suggest you return to your dormitory and pack your bag, Professor McGonagall will be up later to collect you to return you home."

Albus sat back with a sigh as Hermione Granger stormed out of his office. "Where did we go wrong with that girl, she showed such potential a few years ago."

Minerva could only shrug, "I always thought she was beyond such discriminations considering her background, a muggle-born brought into wizarding society, but then again we don't know what beliefs her parents hold." She rubbed her fingers against her temples, "I think we gave those children too much leniency those first few years. We put too much on Harry's shoulders without the full support he needed and those other two just fell in line; looking back there were too many occasions he came for help and we pushed him away, told him to keep his head down; thank goodness he has Severus now, and I can see how Lucius is good for him."

Albus smiled, "Yes, even I was unsure about the two of them when Severus came to me, but it has been good for his self-esteem."

Minerva patted Albus' hand as she stood up. "I must go and see to Miss Granger, but once I come back from dropping her off we shall resume this talk."

Once Minerva had left Albus drew back his pensieve, in all his years he had never believed it to be possible, but somehow Hermione Granger had created life. He could put her down the right path in life in developing this further if he could get her to understand.


	8. results

Chapter 8: results

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

When Chris woke up the next morning, it was to Madam Pomphrey stood over the end of his bed reading his charts. "Ah, good morning. How are you feeling?"

"OK I suppose. I have odd aches." He rubbed his stomach, "Although, I'm not sure if that's because I'm hungry or not."

Madam Pomphrey smiled. "Not to worry, you can head down to the Great Hall. First things though, we are just going to run a quick test." She pulled out a vial from her robes. "This is a pregnancy potion, your father spent all night working on this. Normally this can detect a pregnancy in a woman a few days after intercourse, so we're going to see how well it works on you. I just need a drop of your blood."

She took out a small needle and used it to withdraw some blood. "There we go; it will take a couple of hours before we get the results so I will see you later on. Now, I want you to take it easy for the next few days, so no classes and no quidditch."

She placed some robes on the bed before leaving Chris to change.

Chris was glad the corridors were empty as he slipped out of the hospital wing. He did not feel like facing the masses yet, so he made his way to the kitchens where the elves were more than happy to supply him.

As he had no classes, he loaded up on cream cakes and treacle tart and headed for his father's room; if he could not attend classes he would do his homework and read ahead.

That was how Severus found him when he returned from teaching. "Normally, when one is given a respite from class, they use that time to not do work."

"That may be true, but this one does not want to fall behind."

Severus ruffled his son' hair. "Come, let's go see Madam Pomphrey, she should have your results now."

Madame Pomphrey had just finished putting away her stores when Chris and Severus walked in. "Ah, good afternoon, I wasn't expecting you quite so soon."

Severus placed his hand on Chris' shoulder. "I came back from teaching to find this one's definition of relaxing being to work on his homework. I think he needs a distraction."

Madame Pomphrey chuckled, "I should have known. Just so long as you don't over do it." She pulled the vial out of her pocket, and Chis noticed that it had turned an electric blue. His father seemed to know what that meant by the gasp he let out.

"I don't think I have ever seen a result that blue," Severus remarked as he took the potion and swirled it around. "There's no denying that result!"

Chris looked between his father and the matron. "So you're saying…"

When Severus failed to reply, Madam Pomphrey smiled. "Yes Chris, this means that you are pregnant. I don't know how she did it, but somehow Miss Granger created a miracle. What I'm going to do, is get in touch with a healer who specialises in rare pregnancies and maybe he can shed some light on the situation." She glanced over to Severus who was still stood there, swirling the vial. "I think you should take your father back to his rooms, he seems to be in a bit of a shock."

Chris could agree, his normally pale father seemed to be a shade whiter than normal. He took his father by the arm and led him away, all the while Severus was swirling the vial and muttering himself.

He did not know how, but he managed to get his father down to the dungeons and settled in his armchair by the fire before pouring him a drink.

Slowly he seemed to come to his senses; blinking a few times at the vial, he set it on the table before picking up the glass of whiskey. "I never thought I would have to deal with something like this."

Chris looked at him quizzically.

"My child being pregnant. For so long I never thought I would have a child, and then you came into my life. All I wanted was for you to enjoy the rest of your childhood, and then when Lucius made his intentions known, I knew I would never have to worry about you getting a girl pregnant."

Chris watched as his father's fingers tightened on the glass, the tips turning white under the pressure, he was obviously battling some internal demons.

He had to wonder what sort of inner turmoil his father was subjecting himself to. Is this what all fathers felt when their daughter's got pregnant?

Pregnant. To think about that term sounded strange. He did not really want to think about it, this was something that should not have ever happened to him; a part of him did not believe it at all, that maybe, possibly those test results were just false positives. Maybe there was an excess of female hormones in his body that he had had all his life that were now only being detected. Then again if it was true…what would people think when they found out he was having a baby. He could just imagine the newspaper articles; it would be like fifth year all over again. "What happens when this comes out?"

That shocked Severus out of his stupor and he placed his still full glass back on the table. "This is NOT going to come out. We will think of something to say when the time comes, but just imagine the backlash if this were to go public; also it would give a certain person undeserved attention. You don't want a repeat of your fifth year do you?"

Chris scoffed, "Fifth year was manageable, try fourth year and Rita Skeeter or the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, either way I get your meaning. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"Rita Skeeter, she was a pain, but there are still reporters who would pay for an exclusive on you to exploit you. My next question is what do you want to tell Lucius? I did not tell him I was doing this test so it's up to you."

Chris sat there in contemplation; he was not ready to accept the fact that he was pregnant yet, not until there was something he could see. While he could accept his father's and madam Pomphrey's words that the potion could determine pregnancy in a woman, this was still new to him. "I think it would be best to wait until this specialist does his test. I don't want to put his expectations up too much."

"I'll be honest with you; I don't think Lucius ever went into this relationship with the expectation of children on his mind. I am sure down the line, had you wanted children he would have obliged, one way or another, but if you want to wait, that's up to you." Severus picked up his glass and drained it before standing up, "I am afraid I have to return to my classes now, but if you need anything I'll be in my classroom."

After his father left, Chris returned to his book, but did not get far when there was a knock on the door. He was honestly not surprised to find Draco stood there.

"You're alive!"

"Was there ever any doubt that I wasn't?" Chris stepped aside to allow Draco to pass.

"Well you see, there have been all these rumours going around. I couldn't find you in the hospital wing, you weren't with father and Severus wasn't saying anything. What was I supposed to think?" he settled himself down in one of the armchairs. "And Granger was seen being escorted off the grounds this morning."

Chris eyed him speculatively. "What rumours exactly are going around?"

"I can't remember all of them; someone said you had been turned into a cat, others were saying you were turning to stone. My favourite one was that you had been turned into a girl, although how that started I have no idea."

When Chris failed to reply, Draco looked up. "That's not true is it? I mean, father will love you no matter what, but this is who you are."

Chris sighed, "I suppose telling you won't harm anything. You see, Granger cast a phantom pregnancy charm on me, somehow mucked it up and now there's a possibility that I might be pregnant."

Draco swore. "How on earth did she manage to do that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea at the moment, we're hoping a specialist Madam Pomphrey is getting in contact with could shed some light on the situation."

"So, if you are pregnant, what will it mean for you?"

"Precautions will have to be taken, but I think father still wants as normal a year as possible for me. Worse comes to worst, I'll have to give up quidditch."

Draco grinned devilishly, "That might not be a problem, we might win the cup for once."

A pillow to his face muffled whatever he said next.


	9. Dionysus

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter

Dionysus

Dionysus Magropar was a specialist in magical pregnancies and had been for the last hundred years. During his tenure, he had helped birth humans, animals, creatures, magical beings and a variety of half-breeds. He had been there at the birth of Rubeus Hagrid whose birth had been relatively easy for his giantess mother. He had even assisted at the birth of werewolf cubs on the full moon.

He was therefore pleasantly surprised when Poppy Pomphrey, the matron of Hogwarts, got in contact with him telling him she had a student who was pregnant and absolute discretion was needed as this student was male.

No sooner than he had received the letter did he delve into his books to find what he could on male pregnancies. There had not been an instant in human history of a man falling pregnant. The only cases in the natural world were seahorses where the female implanted the eggs in the male to be fertilised. There was also one breed of magical creature that lived in the mountains of Nepal where stories of both male and females falling pregnant had been reported, but it was also reported that this species could have been hermaphroditic. Finding nothing in his texts he turned to his families’ journals.

It was in his great-great-grandfather’s memoirs three days later that he came across a breakthrough. A barren witch had been cursed with a spell that created the illusion of her being pregnant, to stop her husband from leaving her, and somehow at the end she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. His great-great-grandfather had believed that the spell in combination with her own desire for a child had formed her pregnancy.

While Dionysus believed that there was every chance even a barren woman could fall pregnant naturally, he did take note of the part about desire.

Magic was very much an inherent force; it listens to and shapes its caster. This was one of the reasons muggle borns and squibs existed. 

It was therefore possible desire had played a part in this; the girls desire to have her need shown had resulted in the creation of a viable pregnancy in a man.

Yes, he would be very interested in helping out with this case.


	10. Halloween

_Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter_

 

_Happy Halloween everyone!_

 

Halloween

The students did not know how to react on Halloween morning when the doors to the Entrance Hall burst open and a figure in a black cloak strode in. Some thought it a Halloween prank while others were afraid of a death eater attack.

 

Dumbledore put their minds at ease as he came down the stairs. “Ah Dionysus, it has been a long while, how are you?”

 

“Albus,” the figure replied; the sound washed over the watching students like water over a bell. “Alas how time has come between us. Now I believe you required my assistance on a certain matter.”

 

Dumbledore smiled, “If you would care to follow me.” As two of them walked up the stairs and were out of sight, the students burst into murmurings.

 

“I wonder who that was?”

 

“Maybe it has something to do with Snape.”

 

“He might be from the ministry.”

 

“Did you see his hooves, is he some kind of centaur?”

 

“I bet he’s an unspeakable.”

 

Dionysus chuckled as he continued to climb the stairs. “Your students certainly are amusing Albus.”

 

“Yes, it only takes one person to create a stir.”

 

“So tell me, how many cases such as this do you have each year?”

 

“We maybe have one every couple of years, teenagers will be teenagers, but most of our students are good. I’m sure you can understand why this is a rare case.” Albus led them into a side room of the infirmary and warded the door behind them.

 

Chris was sat on the bed with Lucius and Severus once again sat in chairs either side of him.

 

Dionysus took off his cloak and to Chris’ amazement, it walked itself over to the hook and hung there. Only then did Chis get a full look at the figure.

 

His strawberry blonde hair fell in curls around his head, and his legs matched his hair colour. “You’re a faun!”

 

“Yes and no. The common form derived from Roman lore is a faun, but my family is descended from Greece, so we prefer the term satyr, Dionysus is my name.”

 

“Like the God?”

 

“Quite so, my mother had a sense of humour. So young man, let’s take a look at you.” He took out the chart Madame Pomphrey had been keeping for the past month. “Ah yes, that certainly should not be that high, at least not in a teenage boy,” he winked at Chris. “What we will do is; I’m going to teach your matron a handy spell, similar to how the muggles use their ultrasound machines, to see inside of you. Then we can determine if and where your baby is located.”

 

With a wave of his wand a grainy black and white image appeared over Chris’ stomach. He muttered a few things as he moved his wand around, the image shifting as he did so. Chris could not make head nor tails of the image, but knew that it was showing some part of his insides. He remembered one time in primary school where one girl had brought an ultrasound image of her new sibling to show off. Dudley had described it as an alien.

 

A quick “aha” from Dionysus drew Chris out of his musings. “This little bubble here is what we are looking for. This bubble is the womb and has attached itself to your bowels, this section here attached to your small intestine, is the placenta to allow nutrients to be transferred. I can not see anywhere that has developed to allow passage out of the body; that may develop the further you come to term, if not we shall deliver by section.

 

“Now I shall be coming once a month for check ups, but in the mean time I want you to take it easy; so minimal practical’s, no quidditch and as little exposure to potion fumes as possible. I am aware you have your exams this year so it might be possible for you to sit your practical’s early, I shall have words with the headmaster about that.”

 

Chris could only nod as he stared at the image, he was mesmerised by it. He had been inclined to believe there was a possibility that he might be pregnant when Madam Pomphrey had first told him, after all it had only been a phantom pregnancy charm. Now however, looking at the image above him, several of his old insecurities reared their heads.

 

Of course something like this would happen to him, he could never just have a normal life and now he was dragging Lucius into his craziness. Chris’ heart skipped a beat; Lucius, what would he think? Lucius already had a son, would he want another child?

 

Dionysus cancelled the spell and turned to speak with Madam Pomphrey and Professor Dumbledore, Chris wasted no time in getting off the bed and hurrying out of the hospital wing. He headed down to his father’s rooms and locked himself on his bedroom where he curled up on his bed.

 

That was how Severus found him when he returned from class that afternoon.

 

 

Lucius watched as Chris almost ran from the hospital wing; he was halfway out of his seat before Severus grabbed his arm. “Leave him be a little while, it’s a lot to take in right now, I don’t think he ever fully comprehended what was happening, and now that he’s faced with the decisive proof, he’s not doubt apprehensive.”

 

Lucius slumped back into his seat with a sigh. “What should I do? I’ve barely seen him this past month.”

 

“Don’t give up on him, I’ve not seen much of him either. He goes to class and then locks himself in the Gryffindor dorms according to his classmates. There will come a time where he will need us; you were there for him last time he went through a dramatic change, he’ll come through eventually.” Severus stood up, “I have a class I must get to, I shall see you at the feast.”

 

Looking around as Severus left, Lucius realised that he was alone with Dionysus; Albus and Poppy must have slipped out while he and Severus were talking.

 

“He’s right you know. Your young man will need your support, but at the same time he needs his space. Most women will go through a panic stage while they are pregnant and for Chris this will be twice as rough. Offer your support, but wait for him to come to you. Good day to you.”

 

As Dionysus departed, Lucius was left with a swirling mix of emotions.

 

 

Chris had fallen asleep after his appointment and it was only because of his stomach reminding him that it was lunchtime did he wake up.  As much as he wanted to call a house-elf to bring him some food, he knew it would relieve his father to see him interacting with his friends.

 

As it was, the moment he stepped out into the sitting room he saw his father sat in his armchair. “Ah, you’ve woken up and have decided to grace us with your presence.”

 

“I am feeling hungry and was going to go down to the Great Hall.”

 

Severus stood up with a smile. “Let’s go then.”

 

Chris could tell that his father was pleased with his decision. Since it happened, he had not been going to the Great Hall, preferring to eat in his room and only going out for classes.

 

As they approached the Entrance Hall, there was a group milling around something pinned to the wall. Drawing close, Chris saw a banner displaying an announcement.

 

         _‘Headmaster Dumbledore formally invites you to a_

_masquerade ball at eight pm.’_

 

Chris’ eye glinted mischievously, “A masked ball? With such short notice?”

 

“I believe the headmaster wanted to see how creative you youngsters could be.”

 

“Well as it happens, I do have an idea, but I’m not sure how people will take it. It’s something I picked up while we were away.”

 

Severus eyed his son suspiciously, “Is that what you were doing in that store in New Orleans while I was at the apothecary?”

 

Chris smiled, “Actually it was the store in New York while you were in the bookshop.”

 

Severus could not resist giving his son’s shoulder a squeeze. “I can’t believe how like your mum you are sometimes; she could be just as cheeky.”

 

“Glad to see it’s no longer that ‘James Potter arrogance’ anymore”

 

Severus practically pushed him into the Great Hall. “Be careful, or I’ll show you what I do to arrogant little boys.”

 

Chris laughed as he headed over to the Gryffindor table.

 

-

 

That evening the Great Hall was transformed for the Halloween feast/ball. All the tables had been pushed to the sides leaving space in the middle for a dance floor. A buffet spread was on the tables for the students to help themselves to, and up where the teachers table usually stood, an orchestra had been set up to play magically and lanterns hung from the walls.

 

At eight o’clock the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students came in.

 

Considering the short notice of the party, a vast majority of the students had made an effort to dress up. Some of the muggle born students had come as characters from films; one girl had even dressed up in a traditional depiction of a witch, wearing her robes and hat and had painted her face green.

 

The was an array of magical creatures from one first year dressed up as an augrey to a seventh year dressed up as a yeti.

 

Some of the teachers had even dressed up for the occasion. Dumbledore had dressed in an old grey robe and was carrying a staff. A tabby was ambling its way through the students’ legs, hissing dangerously at anyone misbehaving.

 

Much to everyone’s shock, Snape had donned hid usual robes, but had added a pair of round glasses to his ensemble. To anyone who asked, he was dressed as the bane of his existence. To those in the know, recognised the costume for what it was.

 

Speaking of the bane of his existence, Severus looked around the hall for his son, but could see no sign of him. Weasley and his Gryffindor cohorts were in one corner dressed as a quidditch team, and Draco and his friends were in another corner and had to his surprise come as a muggle rock band. He even saw Lucius stood in his best dress robes by the table.

 

Severus stepped over towards Lucius, but as he did so, the lights in the Great Hall went out and the main doors opened with a bang. A hooded figure swept into the room, circled around a few times before settling onto the middle of the floor.

 

It dismounted, at what first seemed to be a broom, until it was seen to be a scythe.

 

“Three brothers once set off on a journey,” The figure began as one by one, the lights in the Hall flickered on. “And dared to try to outsmart me.” Thus he began the tale of The Three Brothers, and once he had finished, gave a deep bow as the students burst into applause.

 

As the figure stood up the hood of the cloak fell back to reveal Harry Potter.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes at this imposter, was Chris playing a trick on him again?

 

He looked around once more to see if he could spot his son, but with all the costumes it was a little difficult.

 

However, Harry was not yet done; with a wave of his wand he morphed into Chris and then back again, before once more bowing to the crowd.

 

Severus gave a sigh of relief, at least his son was the one playing his own doppelganger, although he had to admit the Weasley twins had been entertaining last year.

 

It was good to see Chris more like his usual self.

 

 

 

 


	11. Interlude

Chapter 11 - Interlude

November brought wild winds and plummeting temperatures that promised snow. However, the weather was not the only thing that had plummeted. Chris’ mood had also sharply dropped.

For the first few days following the Halloween party he had been hanging out with his friends and staying in the Gryffindor dormitory, but then he suddenly sequestered himself away in his father’s room.

Severus could not get a word out of his son as to what was wrong, and even his friends had no idea as to why his mood had changed.

By December he confided his concerns with Lucius. “I mean he’s eating and drinking as normal, his schoolwork is the same as it ever is but he’s just not his usual self. For a while now, we’ve been able to share many things with each other, but now he won’t confide with me about anything. I fear he may do something drastic.”

Lucius perused him thoughtfully. “I do not think he would do anything drastic, but yes, you should be concerned. Since he left the hospital wing I have only seen him for classes and even then he keeps his head down, not drawing attention to himself and just gets on with his work. Obviously, I restrict the practical work he does, just as you would with a pregnant witch.”

“That’s it,” Severus snapped. “I do believe he’s feeling some sort of resentment. He’s had this pregnancy thrust upon him, and his body’s going through all these unnatural changes, and what are we doing? Restricting him from all things that come naturally to him. I know it was all under orders from his healer, but once again it’s putting him in the spotlight; the one thing he hated as Harry Potter.”

Both men fell into silence as they contemplated the situation. What could they possibly do to help someone when this was such a unique situation. 

Casting his eyes around the room, Lucius gaze fell on a picture by the fire. It was from last Christmas at the Lupin Wedding. “I think what we need, is someone who has been through a similar situation to talk with Chris, to share their experiences and to show that what he is going through will be worth it in the end.”

Seeing where Lucius was looking, Severus pondered; “Do you think it will work?”

“Why ever not? I know Narcissa relied a lot on other witches who either were or had been pregnant. It probably will do the two of them good to get together anyway. I wasn’t just thinking of Nymphadora by the way,” Lucius added. “I’m sure Remus could offer his insight as well, after all his life choices are based on who, or should I say what, he is.”

“Maybe you are right. I seem to remember Remus needed some sense knocking into him after he found out about Chris’ parentage. Maybe he could do the same for Chris.”


	12. Christmas

Chapter 12 - Christmas

Chris was laid out on his bed in his father's rooms working on one of his holiday assignments when Severus walked through the door.

"OK, I've had enough of your moping around. You spend nearly all your time in here when you're not in class or in the Great Hall and it's not good for you. I know that everything that's happened to you has been a shock, but locking yourself away isn't going to help."

Chris looked up from his work at his father, "I don't know how to act when I'm out there, everyone's going to be asking questions and being nosey; at least in classes their minds are occupied on their work. I feel like a walking freak show."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are not a freak, yes what happened to you was a freak of magic, but you are special. Do you really think I would have let you even go back to classes without having a contingency plan? I had something up my sleeve to tell people when questions started arising, besides none of the students bar the ones you have told will be aware of what really happened, only the teachers are privy to that information." He came and sat down next to his son. "What we have decided was to tell the truth in the part that you were hit with the phantom pregnancy spell, but that you would only display the symptoms. As you are due once school is over there should be no other questions."

"There could still be some questions that I have no answer for."

"In that case what I suggest we do, is that after Christmas holidays are over we address the school as a whole and tell them this story and say that you are not to be bothered with the whole affair and there should be no questions asked. How does that sound?"

Chris contemplated this for a minute before nodding. "I suppose it makes sense. Will Granger be returning?"

"She will be returning after the Christmas break, yes, but she will be under strict restrictions and observations. Professor McGonagall and I have yet to finalise the full restrictions, but do not worry we will keep you safe. Now I have one more question for you. I can understand why you have been avoiding all of your friends and classmates, but why have you been avoiding Lucius?"

Chris shifted his gaze from his father to look down at his knee and turned a light shade of pink, he mumbled something under his breath that Severus was unable to catch.

"I'm sorry, what was that Chris?"

"I... Why would he want me now? I'm different than I was before, what do I have that he would want?"

Severus suddenly pulled Chris into a hug, "Oh how much I want to seriously torture your aunt for bringing you up with such a lack of self-confidence. Do you realise how special you are right now? You are carrying a new life inside of you, something no other man has ever gone through or may do. Even though you are a man you are still carrying a part of Lucius within you and he would want to share in that with you.  I have no idea what he went through with Narcissa when she was pregnant with Draco, but I am sure that he would want to share this with you."

"I still feel...I don't know how to say it. I don't feel myself anymore, there's all these things happening to my body and if I can not like my own body how can anyone else?"

"You would be surprised, besides it's not necessarily about looks remember, Lucius still wanted you after you had completely changed appearances and didn't look like Harry Potter. Now, get up and get changed, we're going out. Someone wants to see you."

Chris pushed away his work as he stood up. "Where exactly are we going, do I need to wear wizard or muggle clothes?"

"I would probably suggest muggle, while I know where we are going, I do not know who else may be there?" Severus said as he slipped out of the room, presumably to get changed himself.

This was very perplexing to Chris, they were obviously going to see someone who knew about both of the worlds, but who was it that his father knew that wanted to see him? Deciding to keep on the jeans that he was already wearing, he changed his shirt for a new one and slipped a jumper over the top. Finally, he slipped into his shoes and he was ready.

He walked out into the lounge to see his father slipping a jacket over his smart trousers and shirt. He was just in time to catch the jacket that was thrown at him. "Put that on, it's cold outside. We have to walk down to the gates before we can apparate to where we are going."

So it was most probable that they were going somewhere in the muggle world if whoever they were going to see was not connected to the floo network. Once they had passed the gates and they had closed behind them Severus withdrew a scarf from his pocket. Chris thought at first it was because he was cold, and he knew how much his father hated using magic unless it was absolutely necessary so would not use warming charms, but was surprised when he wrapped it around his eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Chris, but this is to be a surprise. I am under strict instructions not to tell you anything until we are there. Now hold onto my arm tightly, I don't want anything happening to you as I apparate us."

The only warning Chris received was that feeling of being squeezed through a tube and then they were there, wherever there was. He heard his father knock on a door, silence and moments later the door opening. Although he heard no voices, they must have been invited inside for Severus took Chris' arm in a guiding grasp and led him inside.

Although the journey was short, it seemed to Chris that they were walking down a long corridor to judgement. Soon, Severus steered him off to the right and was brought to a halt, he felt himself being pushed down, "Relax, there is a chair behind you," his father whispered to him and he gently lowered himself into the chair.

"Hold out your arms," his father said again once he was comfortably seated and a soft, warm something was placed into them. He was again rearranged so that whatever he was holding was nestled in his arms and then finally his blindfold was removed. 

Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, he looked down to see that he was holding a baby. Looking around he saw Remus, Tonks and her parents, his father was stood behind him. "Is this..."

"Yes, our baby," Tonks said from where she was sat next to Remus on the sofa. "I'd like you to meet little Sirius."

Chris gazed in wonder at the tiny human nestled in his arms. At the moment he did not resemble either of his parents strongly; there was a tuft of blonde hair on the crown of his head and his eyes were blue like all babies were. Time would soon tell which of his parents he would take after, "Just as long as you don't take after your namesake," he murmured to him. 

Little Sirius just eyed him contemplatively, not sure what to make of the stranger holding him, until to Chris' shock his eyes turned green. "His eyes just changed colour, is that normal?"

Remus chuckled, "It seems our son has inherited some of his mother's metamorphmagus abilities, although so far only his hair has changed colours. He was born with the Blacks' dark colourings, but he has changed between the blonde he has now, and the shocking pink Dora usually favours."   

Chris ran a finger down the side of Sirius' cheek. "He's so adorable, you two must be so happy right now." As he continued to run his finger down Sirius' arm, the baby grabbed hold of it in a tight grip, "And he'd make a good quidditch player."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows, "Let's hope he hasn't also inherited his mother's clumsiness as well, otherwise he'd spend more time off the broom than on it. Ted, come and help me prepare lunch."

Everyone laughed at that statement while Tonks went pink as the two grandparents left the room. 

Remus turned his attention back to Chris. "How are you doing with everything. Your father told us what had happened between you and Hermione, but at the time we were unable to get over to see you."

Chris shifted his gaze from Sirius, to Remus and back to Sirius again. He had had the test results and had seen the scans but had yet to contemplate that there was actually a child growing within him. As he looked at Sirius, he could not believe that in sixth month’s time he would be holding his own child in his arms. He felt a fluttering inside of his stomach just thinking about it.

"Chris?" Tonks placed a hand on his knee and he looked up to see her knelt next to him. "You have any questions or anything of the sort, just come and see me. I kind of know what you are going through at the moment, and believe me, I was as scared as you were when I first found out and this sort of thing is supposed to happen to me."

"I'm alright," he said with a smile on his face. "It's just been so over whelming; I can't believe it's all really happening." He felt a fluttering in his stomach again and with a sudden thought, realised that it could be his baby moving around, the doctor he was seeing had told him to expect movements that just felt like butterflies at first.

"He's really fond of you," Tonks remarked, and as Chris looked down he saw that Sirius' hair had changed to black. "So far, it's only been Remus and my looks he's been copying."

"You did say he was born with black hair; he could have reverted to that."

Remus chuckled, "His hair more resembled his namesakes than his grandmothers, and believe me, while he's awake he will not have his own hair colour. It definitely resembles your hair right now."

Severus, Remus and Tonks settled into a conversation while Chris just sat there with the baby, gazing at him until he fell asleep in his arms. Tonks was right he thought as he watched Sirius' hair lighten slightly as he fell asleep again. Little Sirius' hair was more like Sirius Blacks had been and even what his had been like as Harry Potter. Thinking about Sirius, he began to wonder what the baby he was carrying would be like, who would it resemble since it was not a conventional pregnancy. Only time would tell he guessed as he helped himself to a turkey sandwich.


	13. New Year

Warning: There will be a fairly non graphic sex scene in the second half of this chapter.

 

Chapter 10 - New Year

It was New Years Eve and Chris was alone in his father's rooms. His father, along with Lucius, was at the teachers New Years celebration.

Everyone in Gryffindor had gone home for the holidays and being alone in his father's rooms was better than being alone in the tower, not that he spent a great deal of time there anymore.

However, tonight he felt lonelier than normal. He felt a slight fluttering in his stomach and gave it a rub. "You feel it too, don't you little one. We're missing your daddy; I've been so silly avoiding him." Ever since he had been to see Remus, Tonks and baby Sirius, he had realised that the little fluttering's he had been feeling, were the fluttering's of his unborn child.

He got up and left for Lucius' rooms, pleased to note that he hadn't changed the password.

Despite him not being in the room there was still a lingering of Lucius' presence and Chris could smell the aftershave he used. He curled up on the bed and Shinx jumped up next to him and together they both fell asleep.

Lucius walked back to his room following the staff New Year's party. He had had to fend off a drunken Minerva on the strike of midnight as she attempted to accost him.

Christmas had been a lonely affair for him. Draco had decided to spend the holidays with the Lovegoods and Chris was still remaining hidden behind his father's door. Even on the few occasions he had deigned to join Severus in his rooms for a drink or a discussion, Chris had locked himself away in his bedroom.

He had been tempted to forgo the party and celebrate on his own with a large bottle of firewhiskey, but Severus had persuaded him to join them as it would do him no good to be alone. Alone! Lucius had wanted to laugh: Severus had spent a good portion of his career alone, but Severus just said he was only doing what Dubledore had done to him every year before Chris came into his life.

As he stepped through the portrait hole, he noticed the door to his bedroom was open, which was unusual as he had closed it before he had left. He also noticed the absence of the cat usually curled up on the rug in front of the fire. The cat was the reason he kept his door shut, to prevent it from sneaking in.

As much as he doubted the cat had magically opened the door, he would not put it past the house elves to inadvertently have left the door open.

Maybe it was time to put a ward over his door to prevent the animal from entering, but he did like it when it jumped up and slept on his covers during the night. It made him feel that little closer to Chris.

Speaking of Chris, as Lucius stepped across the threshold of his bedroom he saw said young man curled up in the middle of his bed with aforementioned cat curled curled into his middle.

As he stepped closer, the cat raised its head and quietly hissed at him: fiercely protective of its master.

Lucius sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed the cat's head lovingly to show that he meant them no harm.

He then carded his hand through Chris' hair, who seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch. Lucius sat like that for several minutes lovingly running his hand through Chris' hair revelling in the feeling of his lover being at hand again.

Eventually though, exhaustion overcame him, and after changing into his sleepwear he curled up next to Chris, slipping his arms around him and pulling the blanket over them. He soon slipped off to sleep.

 

-

 

Chris knew something was off the moment he woke. To start with, he was a lot warmer than he usually was: his father was not in the habit of heating the bedrooms, preferring the heat of the fire in the sitting room when it was needed. The next thing he noticed was a pair of arms wrapped around him; one hand resting on his hip, the other over his stomach. The third thing he noticed was the hardness pressed into his backside.

Opening his eyes, he remembered what he had decided last night and that he had fallen asleep on Lucius' bed; said man being the one entwined with him.

Suddenly feeling teasing, Chris arched his back pushing his buttocks further into Lucius groin and slowly rubbed up against him.

Teeth suddenly biting down on his neck caused him to pause. "You. Are. A. Little. Minx. Leaving me alone for so long and then sneaking back into my bed," The hand that had been resting on his hip sneaked under the waistband of Chris' pyjamas and grasped his own hardness.

It did not take long for both men to be out of their sleepwear and Lucius was lifting Chris to sit astride hm.

"I'm not delicate you know," Chris said as he sank down on to Lucius.

Lucius, who had leant up against the headboard, brushed his lips up against Chris'. "I never said you were, it's just my prerogative to ensure no more harm comes to you and our little one you are carrying." He brushed his hand along Chris stomach, while it was still a little early for Chris to be showing there was a little swell to his stomach like he had enjoyed a good meal.

At Lucius' touch, Chris felt that little fluttering in his stomach. "Our little snidget likes your touch."

"You can feel movement already"

"It's like butterflies in my stomach, or like the snitch flying inside me. I felt it last night when I was thinking of you, and then just now."

Hearing this seemed to spur Lucius on; he thrust into Chris as hard and fast as he could without hurting the young man above. As he came close to completion he took a hold of Chris and brought them off at the same time.

Chris leaned against Lucius' shoulder as he calmed down. "That was…Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for sex you know," Lucius said as he shifted so they were both lying down again.

"Not for that. For being so patient with me these last couple of months, I know it was not fair on you."

"I knew you needed time, and if giving you space would help you come to terms with everything, then space you would get. I love you."

Chris had just opened his mouth to reply when there was a knocking on the door. He groaned, "I'll bet that's my father; he'll have woken up and started wondering where I am." He tried to snuggle under the blankets.

"Now, now. You can't hide forever you know. He'll be pleased you're up and about, he's been worried about you. Come on, let's go." Lucius dragged a reluctant Chris out of bed and off to see his father.


	14. Hermione's Return

Platform 9¾ was empty as Hermione pushed her way through the barrier, but that was not surprising considering she was an hour early.

She had arrived early as to avoid the crowds; she did not want people staring at her and whispering behind her back.

Before she had left Hogwarts her head girl status had been revoked and she did not need someone to come by gloating over the fact. She did not even know if the school had been told why she had been suspended.

Her suspension had not even been pleasant. Her parents had no sympathy with her; if she chose to attack a fellow student, no matter the reasons, she should be able to live with the consequences. As a result, she had been forced to work at her parents’ surgery, doing menial tasks and was not allowed to touch a magic book unless she was at home. 

She sat in an empty compartment at the end of the train, pulled out a book and immersed herself in it.

Around her, the students began slowly filling up with the usual hustle and bustle of back to school mayhem.

Several students poked their heads into her compartment but quickly withdrew when they saw who was in there. That was until the Slytherins showed up.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to show her face,” Malfoy drawled.

“I have as much right to be here as you all do,” Hermione replied not looking up from her book.

“Oh, is that so!” Pansy mocked. “Because you may have been allowed back, but don’t think you’ll be welcome. Chris has a special place in all our hearts. You’ll keep away if you know what’s good for you.”

Hermione looked up at them then. “And just what is it that makes him so special? Is it because he’s a professor’s son, or because your father’s fucking him? Because otherwise there’s nothing special about him.”

“I could say the same about you Granger,” Malfoy stated as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly. “But if you must know, Chris came to us and we welcomed him in when no one else wanted him. It doesn’t matter to us who he’s the son of.” He turned to the others, “Come, let’s go, no point arguing with someone who won’t see reason, Harry did well to get rid of her.” With that, they all turned to leave.

Hermione felt her hands shaking as she picked up her book, she was beyond letting them get to her. Now that everyone had seemed to turn their backs on her, she was here for one thing only: To finish her education and enter the ministry in a position to improve the rights of magical creatures.

She did not care what Chris Snape, or even Harry Potter, though or did; it did not matter if no one in the magical world cared about gay relationships, she would stand by her beliefs. Gay relationships were much the same as house elf slavery in her opinion.

Immersed in her book, she did not notice the time passing until the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Just like with the train, she found herself alone in a carriage all the way up to the castle.

Students streamed through the doors to the Great Hall as Hermione followed sedately behind and found an empty spot at the end of the table.

As soon as all the students had been seated, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

“Good evening, and welcome back to you all. I hope you all had an enjoyable holiday and are all freshly rested and ready to fill those heads of yours with knowledge again. Now before you all tuck in, I must share some news with you.”

“Now as many of you know, Mr. Snape and Miss Granger were involved in an altercation last term, and as a result of that Mr. Snape is going to be experiencing symptoms of a phantom pregnancy. I ask that you all be courteous to Mr. Snape and help him in any way he needs and also please do not pester them with details of what happened. Miss Granger has faced her punishment and is repentant of what she did and is fully focused on her exams now.”

As the headmaster sat down, Hermione was fuming; Repentant! She was not sorry for what she had done; They would see eventually that she was right.

As Hermione looked around the Hall, she noticed that Chris was absent from the proceedings. So the coward could not bear to show his face after what had happened, she just wanted to laugh at that.

Further down the table, she caught herself listening to Neville’s conversation when she heard Tonks and Lupin mentioned.

“A Little boy, Harry told me. They’ve named him Sirius.”

That made Hermione smile, she had always liked Tonks and there was no one better than her for Lupin. Hopefully, this would be a move in the right direction for werewolf rights.

As dinner finished Hermione slipped out of the Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room.

Stepping into the 7th year girls dormitory she immediately noticed that there was one bed missing, looking around she also saw that her things were not their either.

Back down in the common room, she found Chris Snape sat in one of the armchairs by the fire, quite obviously waiting for her.

As he stood up, his robes pulled taut across his body showing the small swell to his belly. If she had not known he had been hit with the phantom pregnancy charm, she would have said he had just put on weight.

“Professor McGonagall wants you to meet her in her office.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Now?” Could this be something to do with why her belongings were not where they should be?

“Well, she did say after dinner, but I was expecting you earlier; didn’t think you had it in you to face everyone. Either that, or you’d slink in after everyone had gone to bed.”

Hermione huffed, “I’m no coward, unlike you Snape; the boy too scared he hides behind his father and men bigger than him!”

“Don’t speak about things you don’t know Granger: you have no idea what you are talking about or what I have been through. Now if I were you, I’d go find McGonagall if I want a place to sleep tonight.” Chris turned and walked up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory leaving a puzzled Hermione behind.

Almost at once the portrait hole opened behind her and Hermione span to see Professor McGonagall stepping through. “Ah, there you are Miss Granger, I was wondering if Chris had been able to get a hold of you.”

Hermione smiled at her Head of House, “He was just here, and I was just about to come and find you. Professor, my belongings are not in my dormitory”

Professor McGonagall nodded, “Yes. If you care to follow me, I will explain everything to you.”

Hermione followed her teacher out of the common room and away from Gryffindor Tower. She led her down to the old forbidden third-floor corridor to a portrait of a young girl in a floral yellow dress.

“Buttercup,” McGonagall said and the portrait swung inwards to admit the two witches. They stepped into a small suite, set up with a desk, bed, bookshelf and in the corner was an open door which led to a bathroom. Other than the furniture, the room was bare; it was probably an old classroom at some point.

“It has been decided Miss Granger, that you will no longer be permitted to remain in Gryffindor Tower. House Gryffindor does not submit to having members of its house attacked by one of its own. Alas, considering your prejudices, the staff fears for the safety of other students.”

“But Professor, I would never-"

McGonagall shot her a glare. “Don’t say you wouldn’t, because you already have. It would be remiss of us to place another homosexual student in close proximity to one who had knowingly attacked another. Now, you are expected to be in your room by nine every evening and you will not be allowed out until seven the next morning. If you are late by so much as one minute, your curfew will be moved back by one hour, so plan your study time accordingly. And just be warned Miss Granger; should you in any way bother Mr. Snape again, Professor Snape and myself will not hesitate in expelling you. Good night.”

She turned and headed out of the portrait, the minute she did Hermione hurried over and tried to open it again. Just as McGonagall had said, the door was locked. She slumped down on the floor and wiped furiously at her eyes; she would not cry over this; Chris Snape was not worth it.

If the staff wanted to lock her up, she would prove she was just as good a student as before.


	15. Growing Pains

Growing Pains

The new term flew by in a whirlwind for Chris. Once a week he would have appointments with Madam Pomfrey to check on the growth of the foetus and his overall health, and then once a month Dionysus would join them.

Despite the fact that he had given up his spot on the quidditch team and passed on the official captaincy, he was still invited down to attend the practices as to offer advice and with his assistance, Gryffindor once again won the cup.

He had been lucky not to experience any morning sickness; but as Madam Pomfrey explained, his body was built differently to a woman’s and so the hormonal changes affected him differently. However, he had had the most unusual cravings: cheese dipped in chocolate, caramel milkshakes and grapefruit. Luckily the house-elves were on hand for every craving he had.

Lucius had had plans for Valentines in Hogsmeade, but Chris had been feeling a little self-conscious: He could no longer hide his bump, even under his robes, and while he was fine amongst the Hogwarts students, the residents oh Hogsmeade were another matter. In the end, they had settled for a quiet date in Lucius’ room.

The first time he had felt the baby move, he had been in potions. Once he had passed his first trimester Dionysus had cleared him for most potions and spells, so long as he was not duelling. The movement was so sudden, as he had been used to the fluttering’s up until now, that he knocked Draco who was working next to him and narrowly avoided spilling his potion.

At first, Draco had thought something was wrong, with the way Chris was clutching his stomach, but when Chris reached out to place Draco’s hand on his stomach and he felt the movement a happy grin broke over his face.

After class Severus had asked Chris what the commotion had been about and after Chris had explained, he had told him he was happy for him, but to be careful; after all, this was supposed to be a phantom pregnancy, other people were not supposed to be able to feel the baby moving. Chris had wholeheartedly agreed. 

Chris had been asleep the first time Lucius had felt the baby move. Chris had taken to spending the weekdays in the Gryffindor dorms and his weekends with Lucius. They had lain together, Lucius cuddling Chris, when he had felt something hit him.

At first, Lucius had thought the cat had slipped into their room again until he reached down and found no cat, but as he did so his hand brushed Chris’ stomach and felt movement. Chris had been saying he had been feeling the baby move for a while now, but it had never done so while Lucius had been around.

Now though, Lucius lay there with his hand on Chris’ belly feeling the movements of their child.

By the time the Easter holidays rolled around, Chris had permanently moved into Lucius’ room. He could no longer walk up to Gryffindor Tower every night as well as getting to all of his classes during the day, so it was much easier to get everywhere from Lucius’ room.

Easter was by no means a relaxing holiday for Chris. As well as being pregnant, he also had his N.E.W.Ts to revise for. He spent most of the time with his feet up on the couch going over his notes while Lucius sat nearby marking O.W.L mock tests.

One advantage of living with a teacher, Chris found, was the opportunity to take advantage of their knowledge. Every evening he would get Lucius to sit down with him and test him orally on his spell work.

The teachers had the same general idea once term resumed. They spent lessons going over spell work, sitting past paper exams and writing essays.

In between classes, the rest of the students were amazing. There was always someone around to help Chris, someone would always offer to carry his bag, help him up the stairs and bring his assignments if he could not make it to class. They all knew he had not asked for this and had united with him against Hermione Granger.

The second week in June brought exams. Much like in their fifth year the examiners arrived the Sunday before their exams started. The fifth years were chattering nervously, but the seventh years were taking it all in their stride; after all, they had been here before.

Chris’ first exam was not until Wednesday, which was transfiguration. The morning written exam went well in Chris’ opinion; the first half of the paper was simple, defining the spells and wand movements and for the second half he had a choice of one of three essay questions. He ended up choosing the one on animagi where he had to discuss the legal aspects of the transfiguration and the advantages and disadvantages.

In the afternoon he had his practical exam and successfully transfigured a fish into a canary and back again. He was even asked to transfigure one of his professors into an animal of his choice. He could not resist picking Lucius, and Draco who was in the room with him at the time burst into laughter when a bright white ferret sat where his father had once stood.

On Friday he had his Potions exam, and thanks to his father’s coaching and potions book that exam was less stressful than his O.W.L had been.

Lucius would not let him rest over the weekend as he revised for his Defence, Charms and Herbology exams happening on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday respectively. Chris was sure this was in retaliation for the transfiguration.

Chris felt that he excelled at the defence exam. The only snag was when he was asked to cast the patronus charm, he still produced a stag. He did not see the puzzled look Hermione had at the charm. When speaking to his father later, Severus explained that just because his parentage had changed, it did not mean his patronus would. James Potter had been his protector for most of his life and his patronus reflected that. He also mentioned Lily’s patronus had been a doe, and so was his, so it was only natural Chris’ would be a stag.

Charms and Herbology flew by and Chris just spent Friday relaxing: his feet and back ached, two hours sat in a straight wooden chair at a time while pregnant was not good.

Now that his exams were over, all he had to wait for now was his baby to come.


	16. Birth

Chapter 12 - Birth

Chris was sat in the library; his exams were all over and most of the seventh years were using this time to fill in applications for jobs and decide what they wanted to do next. As a result, the common room was noisy and he just needed some space to think.

Chris still did not know what he would do; for the next year at least he would be raising their child. Would Lucius even want him to work or would he be a stay at home parent? He did not think Narcissa had ever worked while Draco had been young.

There was also the question of what Lucius would do once this year was over. Would he want to continue teaching once Chris was no longer a student? For that matter, would his father even remain at Hogwarts?

He pushed away the book he was reading and got up with the intention of going to visit his father to seek some advice when an intense pain shot up his spine and he doubled over in agony.

He had to get up to the hospital wing, as pain like this could only mean one thing.

-

Hermione Granger was sat in another part of the library reading up on magical creatures and their rights as she still had ideas on following her original plans for elvish welfare. From around the corner, she heard a crash that sounded like books tumbling over; wondering who would do such a thing in a library she went to investigate.

She saw Chris Snape leaning against the shelving clutching his stomach. Despite their differences this year, that little voice inside was telling her not to ignore someone in need. “Are you alright, would you like me to fetch your father?” She asked kneeling next to him.

He shook his head, gritting his teeth as he did so. “No, I just need to get up to the hospital wing.”

As far as Hermione and the rest of the school knew, Chris had just been hit with the phantom pregnancy spell and was just displaying the signs of pregnancy, they had no actual idea he was really pregnant. So as Hermione helped Chris to his feet she just assumed that this was just another stage, maybe the final stage and then he would be back to normal.

They passed no one on their way up to the hospital, most of the students were in classes, with just the fifth and seventh years free to enjoy their time off. “You’ll be glad when all this is over and everything is back to normal. Maybe you’ll understand my reasoning behind this then.” Hermione said as they finally passed through the doors to the hospital wing.

Chris gave her an incredulous look, “You have no idea…” he began as he got onto a bed.

“Of course I have no idea, I’ve never been through pregnancy, let alone as a male.”

“No, I mean you have no idea of what you did, therefore you have no idea of just what is going on.”

At that moment Madame Pomphrey came out of her office. “Ah Mr Snape, what can I do for you?”

Chris rubbed his stomach, “I had this pain in the library, but it seems to have worn off now though, I just thought it best to get it checked out.”

“Let’s have a look at you then,” she said as she started waving her wand to do a scan. “Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to go and get Professors Snape and Malfoy, I’m sure they will want to be here for this.”

Once Hermione had left the medi-witch began to prepare a few things. “Well Mr Snape, despite the date it seems your child is ready. Magic conceived them so magic has speeded things along. If you would get into this gown, I’ll be back in just a moment."

As Madame Pomphrey left, a shiver of excitement passed through Chris, his child was on its way. Despite the fact that he had felt the baby growing within him these past months, soon he would be able to hold it in his arms.

Madame Pomphrey was preparing a table of everything she would need to perform the caesarean section the obstetrician had recommended when Hermione came running back in. “I couldn’t find either of them, but I did bump into Draco Malfoy and told him to send them up when he finds them.”

Madame Pomphrey sighed, “I was hoping your father would help me with this,” She said looking at Chris. “Miss Granger, I am going to require your assistance instead. Remove your school robes and put on one of the aprons and a pair of gloves and come and join me.  

Once both witches were ready, the medi-witch picked up a scalpel, “Miss Granger, I want you to cast the charm for an ultrasonic image and I need you to monitor everything I do, I do not want to do this blindly. Mr Snape, I am going to numb your abdomen and then make an incision, if anything feels odd, just tell me.”

Chris nodded as he watched both witches cast spells on him. The numbing charm did its trick as the medi-witch cut into him, he did, however, hear Hermione gasp as she took in the ultrasound image displayed above him.

“I thought this was just a phantom pregnancy? Why did everyone lie to me?”

As Madame Pomphrey was deep in concentration Chris said, “Do you really think we would have told you after everything you said? You were quite adamant that my relationship was unnatural, we weren’t going to risk anything if you found out what you had really done.”

Hermione sank into the chair next to the bed. “You really think so little of me, that I would hurt an innocent life? How did this happen anyway?”

“We don’t know for definite, but I’m going to need you down here for the next stage,” Pomphrey said looking up at the two teens.

With the ultra-sound image still in place, the medi-witch reached in to pull the baby out, and Hermione had her hands underneath supporting the procedure. Hermione had a blanket ready which the babe was placed into and the nurse cut the umbilical cord.

Sharp crying filled the room as Hermione cleaned the baby up while Madam Pomphrey took care of Chris. “You’ll barely have a scar, deep cuts like these are difficult to heal with magic without scarring, and I will give you a potion to apply twice a day to help with the healing.” Then, at last, his baby was placed in his arms.

As Madam Pomphrey hustled around Chris, helping the new parent, Hermione slipped out of the hospital wing. She had some serious contemplating to do.


	17. A Baby

A Baby

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy both apparated to the outside of the gates of Hogwarts that evening at the same time. They had purely by coincidence arrived back together at the same time; Lucius had been out all day at Gringotts seeing to his accounts sorting out a fund for the newest addition to his family. Severus had spent the afternoon collecting some new potion samples that were being introduced into the curriculum next year and he wanted to test them.

Both men fell into step beside one another on the path up to the castle and yet neither spoke to one another. Over the years they had become so in-sync with one another that there was no need to exchange pleasantries and each knew the other’s business was his own so knew not to ask.

The moment they stepped through the doors to the Entrance Hall they saw Minerva standing halfway down the staircase tapping her fingernails on the bannister, obviously waiting for someone: Them! “Where the hell have the two of you been?”  
Both of the Professors suddenly felt like two errant schoolboys again with the deputy headmistress glaring at them the way she was.

“Your son,” she stated her eyes landing on Severus, “Went into labour this afternoon, with your child,” She turned her gaze towards Lucius. “And we could find neither of you for that poor boy. Why on earth you both decided to leave the school at the same time I’ll never know.”

Both men paled at hearing the news and of course were kicking themselves at leaving Hogwarts and cursing the other for doing the same. “We weren’t expecting anything to happen for at least a couple more weeks, how are they?”

“Well, let this be a lesson to you in how unpredictable babies can be. Severus, I know this is new to you, but you Lucius should know better having raised one child already.”  
“Where are they?” Severus asked making his way up the staircase until he reached Minerva as Lucius followed him up muttering something about Narcissa monopolising Draco as an infant.

After glaring at the two of them for several more minutes while they shifted uncomfortably she eventually smiled. “They are both still in the hospital wing. Poppy wants to keep them in overnight for observations but then I am sure she will be happy to release the two of them into your care. Both are well and I am sure if you head up you will be able to see them for yourselves.” 

Severus hesitated for slightly longer than Lucius did, which Minerva picked up on. “Severus?”

“How do I do this? I’ve only just managed to become a father, and now I’m a grandfather. How do I do right for both Chris and his child?”

Minerva patted him on the shoulder, “No one ever knows what it’s like to be a parent or grandparent for the first time, but you’ll learn. My father used to say; the best thing about being a grandparent was all the joys of parenthood, but at the end of the day you can pass the child back to the parents. I never had children myself, but I had to agree with my father whenever my nephews and nieces came over.” She chuckled lightly, “Use this time to help Chris and pick up on what you missed when he was a baby.

Severus nodded and then determinedly carried on up the stairs where he caught up with Lucius and they both entered the hospital wing together.

Draco was already in there, his back to them sat at the end of the bed, when they entered and Chris was laid out asleep in the bed; he was curled on his side with the covers pulled up over his head.

At the opening of the door, Draco looked up and both men were able to see that he was holding a small bundle of white blanket, of which could only be his new sibling. “Look who’s finally decided to show up, now that we don’t actually need them. Your poor daddy had to go through all this without their support while the two of them decided to go gallivanting off. What do you say, shall we wait until daddy wakes up to tell them about you?”

“Let’s make them wait a little bit longer,” a voice murmured from the bedclothes. “They obviously don’t care enough or they would never have left.”

Lucius walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. “Chris, I’m really sorry I left you to go through this alone, I promised you I would be there for all of this with you and I have failed, I just hope I can be a better father to our child than I was to Draco.”

“Hey,” Draco spoke out, “I don’t think you were that bad a father, you gave me everything I ever needed.”

“Oh son, I gave you everything and more besides, you grew up spoilt and only now are you beginning to mellow out. I missed out on the first few years of your life because of the Dark Lord and maybe I overcompensated for that.” Lucius rested his hand on Chris’ head, “I want to do this right this time, all the way.”

Severus came over to sit on the other side of the bed and took hold of Chris’ hand. “Know that we would never intentionally leave you, what happened today was an oversight on both of our behalves and one we will make sure to not happen again.”

Chris sat up suddenly, his face flushed with anger. “Neither of you get it do you. It’s not that you left, I get that you both will never be able to be with me every moment of every day, but the point is, that in leaving, you left me at the mercy of Hermione Granger.”

The men looked from Chris, to one another, and back to Chris again. “What do you mean?”

“Neither of you were here and therefore she had to help Madam Pomfrey in delivering my baby. The one person we were determined wouldn’t find out about what she had done, was there finding out that she had created life, and now that she has this information who knows what she could do with it.”

A look of understanding passed across Severus’ face and he glanced over at Lucius who had a similar look on his face. “I’ll go have a word with the headmaster, make sure she doesn’t spread this any further than it has and that she has no ulterior motive behind it all.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Chris’ head and then leaned over Draco and did the same for this grandchild.

As the door shut behind Severus, Draco stood up, “I should be going as well, leave the two of you to get adjusted. I promised Luna we would meet up and arrange plans for the summer.” He smiled and passed the baby over to his father.

Lucius looked down at the baby who had been placed in his arms, it was asleep at the moment but he knew that like all newborn babies its eyes would be blue. There was a soft layer of light brown fuzz on top of the head, but like the eyes that could easily change. Since Draco had his hair colouring he would love for this child to have Chris’ hair colour. But then again considering this was Lily’s grandchild the hair could easily be auburn. He ran his finger down the soft smooth skin of the cheek, and as he did so the baby's mouth turned towards his finger making suckling motions.

Chris, seeing this, picked up a bottle from the bedside table that had been kept under a warming spell and passed it over to Lucius. “Here, it’s close to feeding time anyway and since I did the first feed, it’s your turn this time.” 

Lucius took hold of the bottle and lowered the teat to the baby’s mouth who only took seconds to latch on. It had been nearly eighteen years since Draco had been this age and even then he had never had the chance to do this, Narcissa always insisted on natural breastfeeding, that bottle feeding was something muggles and mudbloods did. He revelled in the feeling of it. “So does this mean I am forgiven then?”

Chris leaned over and placed a kiss on Lucius’ lips. “Not quite, but a few late night feeds and nappy changes might make up for it. We also need to choose a name for this little one.”

“Are you going to tell me what this little one is before we choose a name?”

“Well…”

 

_A/N A little cliffhanger here everyone, but I need your help.  
I can’t choose whether Chris and Lucius have a boy or girl so the choices are up to you. Below are some of the names I like for you all to chose from or if you have any other suggestions let me know. _

_Boy: Antony, Ren, Jarred or Abel  
Girl: Asteria, Abelia, Amaryllis or Danica ___


	18. Hermione's Realisation

Hermione’s Realisation

It was long past the hour that Hermione should have been back in her room, but she was still in the library pouring over tombs.

The fact that Chris Snape had genuinely been able to give birth surprised her; the spell she had researched was only supposed to mimic pregnancy in women and she had tweaked it so that it worked on men. So how on earth had Chris become pregnant?

She had spent hours reading through book after book trying to figure out if she had done something wrong in her incantation.

“It is not just the incantation, but often the will of the castor.” A voice came from behind Hermione making her jump. She turned around to see Professor Dumbledore peering over her shoulder.

“I beg your pardon, sir?”

The headmaster drew out a chair and sat down beside her. “The incantation alone is not what makes a spell, as you know the wand movement is important too.”

“Of course, sir, we’re taught that from first year,” Hermione huffed.

Dumbledore smiled, “Ah yes, Professor Flitwick’s swish and flick, how could I forget. Anyway, for more complicated spell-work, especially the dark arts, intention is the key to the spell's success.”

“Are you saying I intended to get Chris pregnant sir?”

“Oh, it was not a deliberate intent I am sure. You wanted people to share your opinion on homosexual relationships, and pregnancy was one way to do that. Your intention was for Chris to be seen as pregnant, otherwise, the spell would not have worked. Somewhere along the way magic interfered with this. The subconscious intent interfered with the conscious intent and as a result, Chris ended up pregnant.”

Hermione sat there in contemplation, not really comprehending what she had inadvertently caused.

“I will advise you, Miss Granger, not to try this again. At this time both Chris and his baby are healthy, but we do not know if there are going to be any long-term effects. There is also the chance that even if you did try again, it would not work, magic works in complicated ways; as I said, it read your subconscious intention and maybe that is what the spell needed for it to work.”

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment, “But if this was developed, wouldn’t it give those who don’t have the opportunity to have children the chance?”

Dumbledore grew serious, “A change in opinion Miss Granger? Not long ago you were against same-sex relationships.”

“I still think it’s wrong sir, but my opinion won’t change a population.”

He nodded his head, “While it is a noble idea, not even the muggle world is ready for the concept of male pregnancies, let alone the wizarding world. At this time, I would advise you towards some of your nobler attempts at equality; the rights of magical creatures for instance.” He stood up and clasped a hand on her shoulder, “Just remember, not all house-elves desire to be free; after all working animals would not know how to survive in the wild if they were released.”

He was almost out of the door when he spoke again. “Just for tonight we will forgive you for being out after hours considering what you overcame today. Goodnight Miss Granger.”

Looking at her watch, she was surprised that it was after midnight. She was quickly packing her books away when one book piqued her interest. It was a healer’s guide to fertility issues.

Infertility was as much an issue in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle. While fertility potions had helped some witches to conceive, it still was not a one hundred per cent success rate, and most potions were given to wizards to improve their sperm counts.

Hermione’s mind began to tick over: while male pregnancies may be out of the question, there was nothing stopping her from developing her spell-work to help those witches who were unable to conceive be able to have children of their own.

She had never considered becoming a healer; with her parents being dentists she knew how much work and stress a health care profession was, but to achieve her goals she would need to at least study the profession.

She scooped up the book before heading back to her room. In the morning, she would seek out Professor McGonagall and even Professor Dumbledore for their advice on her career choice.

-

Hermione stepped into her room and set the books down on her bed. Was this going to be possible? Would her professors even recommend her for a medical course after all this? Yes, she knew word of her actual actions would never pass beyond Hogwarts’ walls, but the fact that she had ‘attacked’ a fellow student for no good reason would follow her for a long time.

How was it even possible that Chris had fallen pregnant? Yes, Professor Dumbledore had implied that it was due to her intention, but for that to happen she had to have created viable reproductive organs.

She sighed as she slumped onto her bed. Professor Dumbledore was right about one thing: The world was not ready for male pregnancies. They had only recently accepted homosexuality and made it legal, but at least marriage was not possible in the muggle world yet and who knew when that would be.

Her gaze fell on the teddy bear sat by her pillow. Harry had given her it for her fourteenth birthday at the start of their third year. “Sometimes you need something other than books,” he had told her.

Harry Potter. Ever since she had met the boy on their first trip to Hogwarts, she knew he was the one for her. The day he and Ron had rescued her from the mountain troll in their first year marked the start of their friendship and her love and over the years as their friendship grew stronger her love for him did too.

As soon as she knew what could have been invading the school in their second year, without a doubt she knew she would do whatever she could to protect Harry and make sure he could stop it, even if it meant sacrificing herself. When she had been awoken from her petrification and found out what Harry had done she could not express the joy she felt in her heart. 

Unlike Ginny Weasley, she knew how to keep her crush hidden, and when said girl had confessed to her about how she felt Hermione had advised her to keep her cool and play the field a little as there was no better way to get a boy to notice you. 

No sooner had she given Ginny that advice, Harry came to stay at Grimmauld Place and she thought she had detected a bit of jealousy from him towards her and Ron being together. To her dismay it was not the two of them together he was jealous of, but the fact that they were at Grimmauld Place while he had been stuck at Privet Drive.

How she had kept her jealousy under wraps during the whole Cho Chang fiasco that year she never knew, but her heart had skipped a beat when it had all fizzled out.

After the death of Sirius, she knew Harry needed some space to grieve and so she had left him alone and encouraged Ron to do the same. In hindsight, this had been a mistake, as at some point during this time the Slytherins had got their claws into him and changed him.

He had disappeared off as soon as the Hogwarts Express had arrived back in Kings Cross; in fact she had not seen sight of him on the train even though she knew he had boarded it, and the next time she had seen him had been in Diagon Alley locked in an embrace with Draco Malfoy of all people.

Jealousy had well and truly sprung at that point and she lashed out. If she could not have Harry Potter, then he was going to suffer for it. 

She had not been very old at the time but she had remembered her parents going on about the A.I.D.S epidemic and all the precautions they had to take but had never really explained it all to her. Her primary school teacher, on the other hand, had been much more vocal about it. When she had questioned her teacher, the reply had been that it was a dirty disease passed between two men in a dirty, unnatural, manner.

Although the teacher had refused to elaborate more than this, the whispered word between pupils, was sex. 

While not intentional, this information had worked its way into Hermione’s logical mind, and had associated homosexuality as being wrong and unnatural. Wizarding world ideologies had never shaken that logical thought from her mind as all there appeared to be were witches and wizards coming together to produce pure magical babies; the stronger the magical background the better. 

She knew the perfect way to make Harry suffer, she still had a bug under her thumb who would do anything she asked if she wanted her secret to remain hidden. So, she had written a report and sent it to Rita Skeeter with the instruction to have it published in the Daily Prophet under her name.

At first, it seemed to work as when school started again in September, Harry was nowhere to be seen and was apparently hiding out with Remus. However, when Christmas rolled around bringing with it Tonks and Remus’ wedding, Harry showed up. 

At first, she thought he was over his Draco transgression when he started dancing with many of the girls at the party and she was just about to go over to stake her claim when Lucius Malfoy had walked over and literally swept Harry off of his feet. Hermione had been fuming; Harry was hers and no one else would have him she was going to make sure of that.

So of course, Rita Skeeter came in handy again and in doing so had driven Harry out of hiding, but his response had not been what she had hoped for. It seemed his time away had warped his mind to be as accepting of his preferences as he was, but she was not going to give up on him; she would have him no matter what.

Even though she had been preoccupied by Harry’s absence that year (how convenient) she had not failed to notice the arrival of the new student into their ranks: Christopher Snape.

She, like everyone else, had been surprised that their sour, reserved potions professor had a son.

Chris had intrigued her at first; there was something about him that seemed almost familiar. He had a way with all the teachers that no other student had and despite being in Gryffindor he was friends with the Slytherins in their year.

It was not until towards the end of the year that she began to notice a change in him.

Since Christmas and Remus and Tonks’ wedding, both Chris and Ron had started ignoring her. Ron did not bother her too much as she had mostly put up with him for Harry’s benefit and most recently had been using him to attract Harry, but Chris had surprised her. The only reason she could fathom that he was ignoring her was because her article had slighted Lucius Malfoy and Chris was friends with Draco.

However, it was not until the start of their final year that she finally figured out what was going on. It was a bit suspicious that Malfoy had been given the vacant defence against the dark arts position, but when she saw Chris coming out of his room and an intimate embrace between the two did she realise what was going on.

What was the world coming to? That was two boys who had now abandoned the natural order for their own sex. Somehow, she would show them what they were doing was wrong.

Thus, her idea had formed, but then it had backfired in her face, which led to the reason she was here now.

She wiped away the few tears that had dripped down her cheeks. Well, just because she had had her dreams taken from her did not mean she could not help other people achieve theirs.


	19. Amaryllis

Chapter 19 – Amaryllis

 

Lucius stared down at the little one in his arms. The babe was asleep for the moment; long, dark eyelashes were resting peacefully against pale, delicate skin. Faint wisps of blonde velvety curls (not as light as Lucius’) lay atop the head of the baby.

 

“You know, with everything that’s happened this year I haven’t really thought about names that much. Remus and Tonks took my obvious choice of name for a boy, but then I thought, I really don’t want to follow the Black tradition of astronomical names. Sirius may have been my Godfather, but the Potter’s were never really related to the Blacks. Since Draco follows that tradition, it would be nice for our little one to have their own tradition.” Chris said.

 

“There is nothing wrong with that; I do believe it has only been the Blacks that held such steadfast views. Narcissa only named Draco thus because she was the last one of the family; Regulus had disappeared, presumed dead, Andromeda was a traitor to the family as was Sirius, and Bellatrix, I do believe, had no desire to have children. I am assuming you would not want a name in remembrance of any of your parents?”

 

Chris sighed as he plucked at the threads of his blanket. “Well, I would, but I don’t want it to mean I was favouring one father over the other, and while Jamie could be a possibility, I cannot think of a girl’s name to represent Severus.”

 

It took a few moments of Lucius looking between Chris and the baby before the news seemed to sink in. “We have a daughter?” Mindful of the babe in his arms, he leaned over and claimed Chris’ lips. “We have a daughter!”

 

Chris could not help but chuckle at the smile that lit up Lucius’ face. “We have a daughter,” he replied. “I take it from your expression that you have always wanted a daughter?”

 

Lucius ran a finger across the baby’s cheek. “Our firstborn should have been a daughter, but unfortunately Narcissa lost the baby before she could be born. Then after we had Draco, she didn’t want to risk having another and so we never tried again. I reserved myself to the possibility of having a granddaughter. A daughter is the most important thing a man can want, as she like her mother will be the one to carry and nurture your heirs.”

 

Chris leaned over to grasp Lucius’ hand. “What would you have named your first daughter?”

 

An air of tenderness passed across Lucius’ face, “I wanted to name her Danica, both in honour of her Black heritage and of her mother. It is both the name of a flower and of a star. It’s part of the reason I agreed to Draco’s name.”

 

Chris smiled, “it’s a beautiful name, one worthy of a Malfoy.”

 

“And our daughter is part Potter, part Snape as well and deserves a name worthy of those families, and since you cannot choose between your fathers there is always your mother.”

 

Chris seemed to consider this for a moment. “I like the idea, but I would not want something as obvious as Lily.”

 

At that moment the baby opened her eyes and Lucius was pleased to note she had the same eyes as her father and grandmother before him. While most babies were born with blue eyes that would change later, it was not uncommon for them to have the same colour all their lives. “If you do not want Lily, then I have a good substitute. The flower Amaryllis is distantly related to the Lily, and there are even some of the flowers with Lily in the name.”

 

Chris was silent in contemplation for a while. His eyes flickered from Lucius to the babe and back to Lucius again before replying. “I like it, our little Amaryllis, but for short I think I will call you Amy. You will be our little Amaryllis Potter-Malfoy.”

 

“Amaryllis Danica Potter-Malfoy,” Lucius said, causing Chris to look at him in shock.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely. I’ve held onto this for too many years. It’s about time I associated it with something even more precious to me.” Lucius lifted the baby and placed her into Chris’ arms and then wrapped his arm around the two of them. “Never did I think, that when I sent you those owls offering you advice on your position in the wizarding world, it would end up with us here.”

 

Chris rested his head on Lucius’ shoulder. “Just when did you start desiring me?”

 

“I watched you that night in the Department of Mysteries and saw the power you exuded: Your strength and stamina were exotic. In your second year, I saw potential in you, and you have done me proud. I know you will do a great many things in the years to come.”

 

At that moment Madam Pomphrey came out of her office pushing along a cot. “Gentlemen, how is everything?”

 

“Very well, thank you,” Lucius replied to the matron.

 

“Excellent, now I know you are eager to return home Chris, but I would prefer it if the two of you were to remain overnight so I can ensure there are no adverse reactions from the spell.” She placed a bag on the bed. “In the meantime, I bring supplies. Now, most witches will breastfeed their babies, but we know that this will not be possible for you. An old friend of mine referred me to the system that muggles use these days; A powder that is added to water.” From the bag, she withdrew a bottle and a can. “These should last for now, but there are more in the bag, along with many of these,” she pulled out a square of cloth. “These are the nappies you will need, if you fold it as such,” she folded the square in half and then in half again, and then pulled it out until it resembled a triangle with a rectangle in the middle, before finishing it off showing how it would fit on their daughter and putting some pins in place. “Now you can add a waterproof charm to the nappy, or you can use one of those wax wraps to keep the baby’s clothes dry.”

 

Chris nodded, “thank you Madam Pomphrey, it will be a great help I’m sure. And, everything you’ve done for us, I am extremely grateful.” Lucius echoed Chris’ gratitude before the matron bid them a good night.

 

Seeing how exhausted Chris was starting to look, he took the baby again and proceeded to feed and change her before laying her down in the cot. He turned to see Chris watching his every movement through heavy-lidded eyes.

 

“You seem to be a natural.”

 

“Hush,” Lucius said kissing his forehead. “You get some sleep now. I’ll be here to take care of things and I’ll be here when you wake in the morning.” He tucked in the blankets around Chris. “Sleep,” and with that, he settled into the chair beside Chris’ bed as Chris drifted off.

 

-

 

When Madam Pomphrey stepped out of her office the next morning, it was to Lucius Malfoy walking around the hospital wing singing softly to his baby daughter. Looking over to the bed where Chris lay, she saw him sat up, his knees drawn up to his chest with a content smile on his face, his eyes following Lucius’ every move.

 

She cleared her throat. “Good morning, how are you all?”

 

Chris glanced over to her, “as well as can be.” He sighed stretching out his legs, “a little sore I suppose.”

 

The matron chuckled lightly, “that’s to be expected, I’m sure every witch out there who's given birth would agree with you. I will give you a potion which will help a little, but other than that there’s just rest.” She waved her wand over Chris and was pleased with the results. “You’ll be relieved to know you are healing nicely so, as soon as we’ve checked over the little one, you’ll be free to go.

 

Chris gave a sigh of relief as Lucius handed their daughter over to the matron. “We can go home soon love,” he said sitting down on the edge of Chris’ bed and slipping his arm around the young man.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“And then a few more days and I can take you back to the Manor.”

 

Back to the Manor, Chris contemplated that for a while. He had not given thought to where he would be living once he had finished this year. Before he had become pregnant he would have returned to his father’s house and decided from there. Now though…

 

Madam Pomphrey interrupted that thought as she brought Amy over to them and declared them both fit to leave.

 

He would bring it up with Lucius once they were back in their room, he decided.


End file.
